Soul Eater and the Invasion of the Mary Sue
by FrontalAssaultDSFTCI
Summary: When Soul's nonexistant sister appears at the school, Soul and Kid have the sudden realization. A Mary Sue has entered their midst, and since the others are unable to be convinced of her presence, they must work together to get rid of it.Notsureonpairings T for slight language and violence and suggestive themes or whatevs
1. Mystery of the Sister

**A/N: As a break from the more serious stories, I'm going to write a laid back kind of adventure story. It's not comedy filled, but it's entertaining, for me at least. If there are any problems, it's because I use WordPad and it doesn't have spell check or anything so I'm pretty much out of luck! Well here you go!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, or anything in this story really and I would appreciate it if I weren't sued for anything or accused of plagiarism or anything._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Mystery of the Sister - Soul and Kid's suspicions?<em>

Soul was causally strolling through death city, doing nothing really. He had his hands in his pockets and his head down. He glanced up at the moon. Blood gushed from it's mouth - Soul knew it was a bad sign. He sped up his walk, needing to get home to Maka before she started dinner.

A cold breeze blew through Soul's hair and suddenly the street seemed oddly quiet. Soul had never known this to be a particularly good sign, so with narrowed eyes, he stopped walking and pulled his hands out of his pockets.

A black figure appeared from behind a corner, it's red eyes glowing in the dark. With a sharp intake of breath, Soul turned tail and ran. He could hear the footsteps of the thing approaching him. He turned a corner, then another, hoping to loose the thing when suddenly-

"Soul! What are you doing? You're supposed to be at home! I was just on my way to make dinner. What were you running from?" Maka! Soul stopped, running from supposedly nothing is so not cool.

The footsteps Soul had heard seemed to have disappeared, so he assumed it was safe. "Nothing, I wasn't running from anything. Now let's get back and eat whatever food you're gonna cook." He was pushing her slightly while simultaneously glancing backwards to make sure the thing was gone.

~~~~~~~~SOUL~~EATER~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Soul and Maka headed to school. The DWMA was bursting with activity - apparently some new student was arriving that day. Soul had heard about it earlier of course, but he completely forgot.

Spotting the rest of the team, Soul and Maka headed over to them. Kid and Liz nodded at them, Tsubaki smiled, and Black*Star and Patti greeted them with a 'hey guys!'

"When do you think this person is gonna show up? I will show them who the biggest man is around here! I am Black*Star and I shall surpass god! Ha ha ha ha!" Black*Star boasted, in his usual way. Everyone else, being too used to this, either facepalmed or sweat-dropped.

"I show up when I want to! And I don't care if you're the biggest man here, because I'm the biggest woman!" Everyone's head shot to the area where the voice came from. It was a girl with pale white hair, perched atop one of the spikes of the school. Her perfect balance impressed even Black*Star.

Her long hair blew with the breeze, showing off beautiful features of a girl about their age. Her pale white skin held no flaw or blemish. Her eyes were a crimson red color, close to that of Soul's own eyes, yet slightly darker. She wore army capri pants and a green tangtop showing off her impressive breasts. Her teeth were sparkling white and sharp. Soul couldn't help but feel as though he knew her.

Suddenly, Souls eyes lit up with recognition. He remembered where he knew her! That's his sister!

"Marylyn! How are you! It's been so long," Soul called to her. She jumped off the spike with the grace of a swan and the precision of a cat.

Kid suddenly got a suspicious feeling. When he looked at her, he felt something funny in his stomach. Something completely foreign for him. His eyes narrowed when he realized what the feeling was. Attraction. That was odd, Kid had never felt attraction to a girl just because he simply looked at her. Kid gasped when he realized what was going on.

"Guys, this is my sister, Marylyn Suzan Evans!" Soul turned to the group as he introduced his- wait. Soul realized something then. He didn't have a sister. He had a brother, Wes, but not a sister. Suspicion flew through him in waves, why did he claim this girl to be his sister?

Kid noticed Soul get a funny look on his face and concluded that Soul must have come to the same realization as him. Something weird was going on. They looked at the rest of their group, but they didn't seem to notice the odd situation. Maka and Marylyn were introducing themselves at the moment and after everyone was familiar, they turned back to Soul.

"So Soul, why didn't you tell us that you had a sister?" Maka said. Her eye twitched a bit and Soul feared a Maka chop would come soon if he didn't explain.

"Well-"

"I left our house when I was very little." She cut Soul off. He was glad because he honestly had no idea why he wouldn't tell them about a sister if he had one that was either a meister or weapon. "Our parents hated me. I had absolutely no musical talent, unlike Soul and Wes. They ignored me so I left. Right Soul?"

"Huh-Wha-? Um, yeah. Sure, whatever," Marylyn looked slightly hurt that Soul acted like he didn't care about her. Soul was too caught up in his thoughts to pay attention to Mary. Wait, Soul thought, Her name is Marylyn Suzan. Marylyn can be shortened to Mary and Suzan can be shortened to Sue. Oh no. Soul's eyes went wide when he realized it.

They've been invaded by a Mary Sue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New chapter will be up soon! R/R.**

**BTW- I'm not Japanese, or Asian, or anything. I just read a lot of the manga and watched the entire series. In English. So please, don't judge!**


	2. Kid's Speculation

**A/N: Hey everyone! Told you I would update soon! Two chapters in one night, that's a record! I'm enjoying writing this too! It's fun. Well enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or anything. Whoop!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Kid's speculation - Expert Mary Sue Hunting?<em>

When school started, everyone headed off to class with professor Stein, another dissection. The Mary Sue watched with rapt attention, Kid noticed. It was actually quite unnerving, how much it liked to observe Stein dissect today's poor animal. Thankfully, an entire species wasn't at risk.

It was thrilling, to be this close to that creature. Kid had heard all about Mary Sues and he was sure that in other universes, or alternate universes, there were hundreds, even thousands of Mary Sues.

Kid couldn't help but notice the looks on everyone's faces when they looked at it, the girls with jealousy and the boys with attraction. It disgusted him, how easily these people were trapped with the Sues deadly tricks. It couldn't get him though, oh no, because Kid knew of Mary Sues. He was familiar with them because he was no stranger to Fandoms and Fanfiction. That's what Kid spent his time doing when he wasn't training, eating, hanging with the gang, or making sure EVERYTHING was symmetrical.

Another thing Kid caught sight of, was how Soul looked at the Mary Sue. There was a great deal of suspicion, hatred, and curiosity. Kid was sure that Soul knew it was a Mary Sue. Now all he needed to do was convince everyone else.

Kid was impressed at how well it fit in with society, almost as if it were as human as they were. It was chilling indeed, the idea that anyone in that room could be one of them. Kid tried to avoid looking at it straight on, because he continued to feel almost love when he saw it. It was disgusting. Him love something as asymmetrical as this girl?

Her left bangs were one point three centimeters longer than her right ones, her shoes were two different colors and brands, her right pant leg was three point two millimeters shorter than the left leg, her head was constantly tilted the slightest bit, her smile was crooked, her eyebrows didn't match. She was just too unsymmetrical for his tastes. Yet he seemed to find it...ok. Yeah, as if.

This was how one spotted a Mary Sue, with simple evaluation. Odd feelings that you know you shouldn't have, so beautiful that they have to be described with multiple adjectives, suspicious names that seem unreal or fake, everyone's love, attention, or jealousy, horrible past, relation to existing character, and too powerful to be real which usually coupled with a destiny of greatness or something.

It disgusted Kid, how easily it could infiltrate their quaint little city and school. Who did it think it was? Soul's sister? Yeah right, it probably doesn't even know Soul's brother's name.

"Hey Kid, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kid jumped and almost fell off his chair when Soul suddenly appeared in the seat next to him.

"Wha- who- where? Soul? How the hell did you get- you know what? Just never mind. About the Mary Sue? Yeah, I know." Kid turned to gaze sharply at Stein as he continued with his dissection session and lecture. Soul followed his lead and watched Stein as well.

"What should we do about her? I don't want her taking over any of our friends or anything," Soul admitted. Kid gave him a weird look and glanced at the Sue before back to the front.

"No, that's not how they work. First, all they have to do is infiltrate the premises. That's really their first goal. Once they have that completed, they choose one of a couple paths. Most of the time they either just come in and befriend the party they're target is in, or act as a relative of one of the members. This particular Mary Sue has taken the second route. Establish connection with a group member. That member happens to be you."

"So the Sue's not targeting me? Awesome, that would have been so uncool," Soul interrupted with a relieved sigh.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I've never seen one, but there is the possibility that it likes incest," Kid shot back with.

"What? Ew!" Soul's face scrunched up with disgust and he bared his razor sharp teeth. Perfect for eating your soul with.

Kid chuckled a bit before speaking again. "Anyway, it's not known how, but the Mary Sues somehow have the ability to plant the idea of family into the person's mind. They are particularly good at implanting ideas in people's minds. They don't usually take over them completely, but sometimes they put such insane ideas in their heads that the person will reject the idea and begin to act completely out of character as a result."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound too pleasant," Soul said.

"Yeah, it's not. It can turn serious too, if the Sue isn't identified and rejected. After they do this, they begin taking over every task, and is ALWAYS the center of attention. They live for that, feed off of it. They need it, so they enchant themselves so that everyone it comes in contact with is either in love with it or best friends with it. It spreads its popularity like a disease." Kid stopped here as Stein had finished the dissection and was asking questions.

~~~~~~Death~~The~~Kid~~~~~~~

The sun was out, its laughter filled Death city in a good mood. People were roaming the streets enjoying the sunlight and the breeze. Children played and parents watched. It was all in all a good day.

Except for the Mary Sue currently in Death City. Of course she didn't think anyone suspected her, oh no. It thought that everyone was perfectly oblivious, but this is not true. Two lone men face the challenge of conquering this beast. They are tasked with the job of exterminating the pest. A deadly job, but with the right heroes, it can be accomplished. They stand alone in their fight against the Mary Sue, their friends unable to accompany them, too trapped in the Sue's evil clutches.

They fight this fight against a Mary Sue, and against their City's future.

~~~~~~Death~~City~~~~~~

As they exited the school, the gang began chatting with Marylyn.

"Well I'm staying at an apartment I rented that's actually pretty close to here!" The SheBeast spoke, it's voice grating on Soul and Kids eardrums. Apparently no one else thought the same, as they seemed to become relaxed when it spoke.

"Oh! Poor you! You have to stay all alone in an apartment!" Maka's face held so much sympathy it was disgusting. Soul felt dread creep up on him as he predicted Maka's next proposition. "You should come stay with me and Soul! Our apartment isn't very large, but I'm sure we can fit you, and then you won't be so alone in your apartment! Soul doesn't mind, right Soul?"

Soul looked absolutely put out, his hands still in his pockets. He gazed at the sky and back to Maka. He managed a pained smile that she didn't seem to notice and answered, "of course she can stay. She is my sister. Even though we already have three people living there and all, you know. Who cares about space really, we can just all live in a tiny apartment for two people with the four of us." His eye must have twitched at least twice in that because Maka was looking at him funny.

Kid stood behind the group waving his arms like crazy and shaking his head at Soul. He was afraid Soul would get sucked into it's grasp.

"Oh you guys live with another person? Who?" The thing asked and tilted it's ugly head to the side. Kid thought the face looked dreadful, it caused her face to become completely unsymmetrical and ghastly.

No one else thought this as they obviously stared at her "cuteness". It was dreadful and Kid grabbed Souls elbow and pulled him away from the group. "We're going for a walk." Kid was walking so quickly that no one was given the chance to say anything.

"Hey, Kid. Let go. Seriously dude." Kid released Soul's arm when they were out of hearing range and eyesight.

"Soul, this isn't good. It's already invading your home, our school, and the city. We're going to have a big problem if it stays any longer. We have to either convince everyone else that it's a Mary Sue, or we need to take initiative ourselves and be rid of this thing." Kid spoke with his usual 'business urgency'.

Soul just placed the hand that had been roughly yanked out of his pocket back and nodded. "I know Kid, but how?"

How does one destroy a Mary Sue? They sure had no idea. They were walking into this blind. All they knew was how to spot one. They had no idea how to defeat it. They stood in that alley for a while before deciding to go home and sleep on it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if anyone's ooc. I tried my best. So Yeah the ~~name~~~ isn't like pov change or anything, it's just something to use as a page break. :) R/R please!**


	3. Forest of Symmetry

**A/N: Hello again. Wow...Three whole chapters in one night! It's actually morning of course, seeing as it's 1:10 am, but whatever! I'm not going to update anymore of this story tonight, but tomorrow! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. It's too cool.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 3: The Forest of Symmetry - Kid and Soul's plan?<span>_**

When Soul got home, he noticed Maka and the Sue had already arrived. He could hear their girly chatter in the next room. Soul couldn't help thinking to himself about how uncool it was that he had to deal with a Mary Sue living in his house. Why couldn't it have chosen Black*Star as a relative? Not cool.

"Soul? Is that you? I was just wondering, are you OK? With me staying here?" She rounded the corner to face him. "I know you've never really liked me, I mean I was never like you or our brother. I couldn't play an instrument or really do anything in our family. I know that's why they kicked me out...but, well, I was just wondering if you thought the same as them. They did love you so much." Now the SheBeast was just looking for trouble.

The stupid SUE had the AUDACITY to claim that his parents 'loved him so much'. HA! It made him laugh! Those fools were so caught up in their quest for fame and fortune they forgot to take care of their own children! Wes took better care of him than his parents EVER did and he was practicing most of that time. This stupid Mary Sue doesn't know anything about his life and it's really pissing him off.

She just proved herself a fake. Yes! Soul finally had proof! He doubted that Maka would believe him just yet though, since she was already under its spell. He just smiled a strained grin and said, "of course I'm ok with you staying here. It's totally cool. And I'm not like them, my-err-our parents. Don't worry about it. We're together now, that's all that matters."

Might as well play into it's creepy messed up plot. If it's looking for attention, Soul will give it. For now at least, until him and Kid come up with a plan.

Maka entered the room and saw that they were having a 'moment' and left them in peace for the night.

"Well I'm pretty tired, so..." Soul claimed

"Yeah, yeah. Me too. Night Soul, sleep well," she gave a sickly twisted smile, one Soul noticed and pretended not too. They parted ways and Soul laid down to rest for the night dreaming of Kishin eggs and Mary Sues

~~~~~~Patti~~~~Liz~~~~~~~

Kid arrived home to his worst nightmare. His house. Was. A mess. His candles were burnt down unevenly, his picture was tilted, His couch pillows were not symmetrical, one was tilted 42 degrees instead of 45. What had gone on here?

"Kid! You're home! Um, about the mess, heheh," Liz said, popping out of nowhere. Kid's jaw had dropped and his eyes went wide. He started making a sort of noise expressing his distress.

Kid suddenly snapped out of his shocked funk and started fussing about the house fixing the giant mess Liz and Patti had created. He continuously muttered things like, "this should look like this" and "I need to move this." Patti came out of wherever she was to observe as Kid flew about the room.

"What's he doing?" She asked her older sister.

"Well, he's fixing the 'mess'," Liz said in a bored voice. She turned her sister to leave Kid to his own devices. "Well we're going to be in this room, bye!" The door slammed behind them.

"Why do they do this to me!" Kid continued to rush around fixing up the place until everything was perfect and exact. Then he went to sleep symmetrically. He dreamed about Symmetrical things and symmetry, like the number eight. His dreams soon turned to the Mary Sue and it's evil.

~~~~~~DWMA~~~~~~

The next morning both Soul and Kid woke with thoughts of the Mary Sue. It had so easily taken over their friends minds, or at least charmed them. It was appalling and amazing at the same time.

Soul had had a rough night full of dreams of memories of Wes and the Piano and his parents. None of those dreams held any hint of the stupid Mary Sue that claimed to be his 'sister'. It disgusted Soul, how it managed to trick his friends into liking it and Maka offering it housing.

Kid continued fretting over his supposedly unsymmetrical room. He couldn't stand the thought that he might have missed something. The painting? No. Maybe. The candles? No, he threw them out and got new ones and made sure to light both at exactly the same time. He ran home three times before Patti and Liz managed to keep him at the school for their lessons.

Stein, today, had decided to do a lecture on traitors. How to spot them and how to deal with them. It was tricky business so Soul and Kid had to pay attention and not chat about the Sue. It was useful information for their mission.

After the lesson, everyone went on with their daily business. Soul attempted to be friendly with Marylyn to appease Maka. He also wanted to make sure no one suspected her yet. They needed to find a sound strategy before doing anything drastic.

Kid and Soul talked a little throughout the day about how to fix the problem. They didn't come up with any good ideas. They considered just killing her in her sleep, but scratched the idea because people could think they were killers.

They also thought about going to Kid's father, Lord Death, but scratched that idea as well. They figured he would either ignore the problem, not believe them, or just watch as it played out.

The Sue's behavior often caused the boys to wonder if it was playing with them. That it knew that they knew and was mocking them because it knew they couldn't do anything about it. It would often flirt with everyone, even Stein! She had asked for extra lessons because she was so new. Stein acted oblivious, but they knew he didn't really like it. He couldn't turn down giving extra lessons though and that upset him.

Turns out, the little Sue was a weapon without a meister. She, according to Lord Death, was one of the best weapons without a meister that the school had ever seen. She was no Justin Law, that was for sure, but she was apparently really good.

That caused problems of course. If the boys plan turned south and they were forced to attack her, it could be potentially problematic. Maka would most likely not side with them which would leave Soul without a weapon, as would Patti and Liz, which would leave Kid without weapons.

It was sad, how much power a Mary Sue held. It disgusted them and they hated it. How could they make their friends see? They got together after class ended. The rest of the group spent their time fawning over Marylyn and went to a park or something. Soul and Kid claimed they had to do some extra training so they went off to the forest to have their conversation in secret.

"Soul, we need to do something before this Mary Sue takes over. It's already got just about everyone from the academy convinced, plus my father and the rest of Death City. At this rate, it'll take over the entire world!" Kid huffed and sat down of a chair he happened to pull out of...somewhere.

"I know Kid, this is turning serious. Hey, wasn't it supposed to go after a man? Isn't that the main goal of a Sue? To find one of the coolest guys and make him fall in love with her or something?" Soul went to lean against a tree, hands in his pockets, as always.

Kid looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Well it's possible that it hasn't chosen a target yet. It could have just come without full knowledge of who it wanted to feed off of first. Mary Sues feed of the men they get. They slowly suck out their soul until all of their personality has left them. It makes me quake in my perfectly symmetrical shoes, but it happens."

They sat together for a while, just thinking. The silence of the forest comforted them. They allowed their minds to go wild and meld with the wilderness around them. Soul loved the heaven of solitude the forest provided and Kid loved to be able to get away from the constant asymmetry of Death City. Here the trees were perfectly symmetrical and nothing could change that, and that's what he loved about it.

They both came to a decision together, a risky plan and a tricky one as well, but they hoped it would work.

"We need to confront the others. Tell them that Marylyn is a Mary Sue," Kid spoke first.

"I agree. We should try to get everyone together without Marylyn being there and just tell them."

They grinned at each other and hoped their plan would work. If not, they weren't sure if they would be able to succeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I'll get more later today! R/R!**


	4. Telling the Group

**A/N: Greetings reader. I have returned from my slumber. Which only lasted like, 12 hours, but still! I feel as though this chapter is really short, but I'm still only introducing things so it will progress. I'm hoping to have this story be the first I finish. It's really easy to write too, so that's good. I enjoy it because it's a bunch of bull and my other stories are all serious and stuff. Well here you go! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or anything. Hardy Har Har._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Telling the group - Blair believes them?<strong>_

"Hey, you guys!" Marylyn ran up to the group that had been gathered around the front of the school. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?" She asked of Maka and Soul.

Maka turned towards her approaching figure to speak. "Well, you just looked so tired. Soul and I decided to just let you sleep." Her voice sounded a bit sheepish and she rubbed the back of her

"Yeah. Sure. Maka really just forgot you were with us." Bam! In seconds Soul was on the ground with a book shaped dent in his head. Maka stood growling over him.

"C'mon! We're gonna be late! And I need to make my grand entrance," Black*Star announced with enthusiasm.

After the day ended, everyone gathered outside again. The Mary Sue had been called back in and assigned a mission in Italy about some gang of potential Kishin Eggs. She was going to be going with another group, but Soul wasn't sure which one.

Once the Sue left, Kid figured it was time. He and Soul shared a look and he was sure Soul was thinking the same thing. Soul invited everyone to his house and said Maka was making dinner, which granted him another Maka Chop.

Back at Soul's house, Blair was taking a bath, as always. She had been having weird feelings around the Sue as well, but since she didn't know what a Mary Sue was, she dismissed it.

When everyone showed up at Soul and Maka's, they gathered around the table to talk. Maka had brought out some snacks so everyone was occupied with food. That is, until Kid cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He sat beside Soul and they both looked at the group, ready to tell them of their findings.

"Everyone. We have a problem. Our group has been infiltrated by a foul beast. One that causes disastrous problems for anyone who isn't informed." Everyone looked at Kid funny for this. They were intrigued yet skeptical.

"He's right," Soul said.

"Well what is it? And why didn't we notice it?" Liz questioned. Patti sat next to her and was enthusiastically munching on the food.

Kid and Soul spoke in unison then, "A Mary Sue," they said. Everyone looked at them in confusion for a while before Kid got the hint and decided to explain

"A Mary Sue is a loathsome creature. They attack from the inside. They infiltrate a group and plant insane ideas in their heads. Then they take over completely. Not the mind, but the group. They cause them to take over themselves. It's really quite scary. This is a serious problem guys, and we expect you to take it seriously." Kid gave them a stern look at the end of his speech.

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean? What makes you think one of these creatures exist?" Maka gave them a skeptical look, as expected. Soul decided to elaborate.

"Marylyn Suzan is a Mary Sue. I mean, just listen to her name! Marylyn, Mary! Suzan, Sue! Mary Sue! It all makes sense!"

"Soul, what are you talking about? She's your sister, how could you accuse her of this! It's bad enough you kicked her out of your house, and now your trying to get all of us to go against her!" Maka looked hurt that Soul could do such a thing.

"No! Maka! I don't HAVE a sister! I never have! I've somehow been able to evade the Mary Sue's enchantment, but I'm not sure for how much longer, with her staying with us!" Soul exclaimed in outrage.

Everyone looked aghast at the two. They looked panicked, knowing their plan wasn't going too well. They would need to take drastic measures.

~~~~~~Blair~~the~~Cat~~~~~~~

Unbeknownst to the group, Blair stood a good distance away, listening in on their conversation. She knew something was up with Soul's sister, and now she knew. She had never really liked the girl to be honest, but had somehow felt like she should. It was an odd feeling.

Blair decided to confront the two if the others didn't believe them. She should help!

~~~~~~Marylyn~~Suzan~~~~~~

Soul and Kid were loosing them. They began to get desperate with the group.

"Soul, Kid, I can't believe you two! Why would you say something like this about Marylyn! She's a great person and you guys are just attacking her for no reason!" Black*Star had said this. Kid and Soul understood what was happening then.

Black*Star was beginning to believe them. The only problem was that he was so far into the Sue's enchantment that he couldn't get out. He was beginning to show signs of Out of Characterness. It scared the two of the boys, knowing they wouldn't be able to get to them.

"Black*Star's right! How dare you guys!" Tsubaki spoke up then, she had been silent before.

"Wait! You guys have to believe us! We're telling the truth! She's already gotten into your minds! Listen to what you're saying! When a Sue implants and idea, sometimes the person rejects it and begins to act out of character! Black*Star, it's already affecting you! You didn't once say anything about how amazing you are in the last couple sentences!" You could hear the desperation in Soul's voice, and see it on his face.

The group continued to look outraged, but Kid saw the split second of hesitation of Black*Star's face. It was gone too quickly before he could manipulate it.

"I think you guys should leave. Seriously." The looks on everyone's faces was pure torture for the boys. They couldn't stand to see their friends look so angry, so they obliged.

~~~~~~~Justin~~Law~~~~~~~

Blair silently slipped out the door after them in cat form. Once they got far enough away from the apartment, she turned back to her human form and pounced on them.

"Blair! What are you-" Soul was cut off by the nosebleed he got when she hugged him, pressing her breasts against his face.

"Oh Souly-kun~, I believe you guys! I knew that chick was weird!" She continued to rub his face into her chest taking no notice of his protests. Kid raised both eyebrows to them, he couldn't possible raise only one, that would make them unsymmetrical.

"Blair, you believe us? That's good, at least we have one more person on our side." Kid casually pulled Soul away from the cat and they began walking.

"Well of course I believe you! I always knew there was something fishy about that one. Speaking of fish..." They had just passed by Blair's favorite fish stand and received a free piece of fish from the man at the stand. His eyes turned into hears as she thanked him.

She ran back over to them and they talked about the habits of Sues before Soul and Kid felt it safe to return home, Blair accompanying Soul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah the page break things kind of relate to the next passage, but only sometimes! there's no absolute pov either so yeah. R/R! Thanks!**


	5. Fight in Venice

**A/N: Another Chapter! I feel like I'm going to finish this very soon. What with the 5 day weekend I've just had (I skipped Friday) I've had lots of time! Watched most of the episodes of Soul Eater and stuff. I've read the manga but it was a while ago. Not sure if I already said this but whatever!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Or Italy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Fight in Venice - The Sue's target is?<strong>_

The week passed in silence, the group ignoring Soul and Kid. They were busy thinking of a plan. Neither had come up with a good one yet, though. They decided that their only option was to confront the Sue.

They were skeptical on the idea because they weren't sure if they should let the Sue know that they were aware of it. They thought it over throughout the week and came to a decision the day before it would return.

They were going to get everyone together and expose the thing. If they approached it when it was alone, it could attack them. With everyone together, it would do anything to make sure it didn't give itself away.

After they made the decision, the entire group was called into the Death Room to talk to Lord Death.

"Hello everyone! You've had a good day, I hope!" Death spoke with his usual enthusiasm, of course.

Everyone nodded to this, even Soul and Kid, whose days had been stressful the past week.

"Good, good. I've called you here for a mission. It seems that the mission to investigate the gang in Venice has turn south for the other team. Everyone has been put out of commission except Miss Evans. She needs your help. Get going!" Lord Death waved them away, and away they went.

"Oh my gosh, Marylyn! I'm so worried!" Tsubaki was scared for her 'friend' and it infuriated Kid and Soul. They didn't say anything, while the others voiced their worries.

"It's alright everyone! I'll save her! I mean, if I'm going to surpass god, then I can beat some stupid gang!" Black*Star exclaimed with his usual arrogance. It worried Kid, maybe he was beginning to accept the idea implanted in his head.

"Well come on guys, if we're going to save her, we need to get ready!" Someone said it, but Soul was too busy thinking of the plan they concocted to notice who.

~~~~~~~Kishin~~Eggs~~~~~~

"Everyone! We have to hurry! We might not have much time!" They had already arrived in Venice and were currently on their way to the gang's hide-out. Tsubaki had voiced her worry and it caused everyone to hurry.

The weapons were in weapon form and being carried by their meisters who were running, or in kid's case riding his skateboard, through town. When they reached the hide-out they were amazed.

A massive catholic church was their target. Its large stone structure looked amazing in the light of the moon, which was currently bleeding from the mouth. The aging gothic architecture hinted that it dated back to at least the 15th century. It's height was impressive and the doors had bronze handles. The sculptures outside of the structure appeared to be made of stone or marble, no one could be sure.

They entered the magnificent church and spotted Marylyn. She sat in the center of the large stage at the head of the building. Her hands and feet were tied and she had tape over her mouth.

The group immediately looked around for threats and, seeing none, ran down the isle to save her. Black*Star used Tsubaki, who was currently in chain scythe mode, to cut the ropes.

Once she was free of her arm and leg restraints, Marylyn ripped the tape from her mouth and said, "No! It's a trap! They-" but she was cut off when thirty or so men jumped into the church through the windows.

Kid, who had been amazed by it's beautiful symmetry was outraged when they destroyed the windows. It caused a very unsymmetrical mess and he wouldn't stand for it. He got Liz and Patti ready and aimed for the group of men running towards them.

Kid began shooting through them, killing them with one to two shots. Everyone sat amazed by him, even though they had seen him do it before. Marylyn shot up and began helping.

Marylyn's hand became a harpoon launcher. No one had really expected it, so they watched in awe as she shot one. It was attached to a string so she could easily hit one person, and swing it by the string hitting more people.

The amount of people that went down was astounding, and just by the hands of the two fighters. Kid and Marylyn worked great as a team and everyone could see that.

Soul, still in scythe mode, yelled to Maka to actually DO something. When she ignored him, he knew something was up. No one was doing anything! He knew for a fact that had this been a regular mission without the Sue, Black*Star would absolutely be attacking these guys!

Soul changed to human form when Maka continued to do nothing. With a cry of, "Soul! What are you doing?" Maka went to grab Soul. Soul slipped out of her grip and ran into the group of men, that were continuing to jump through the windows. What had previously been thirty was quickly turning to forty, then fifty and so on.

Soul changed his arm to a Scythe and began taking out men. They were a normal gang, only half of them were actual weapons and they were kishin eggs as well. Kid, Soul, and Marylyn knew they were supposed to only defeat the kishin eggs, but they couldn't bypass the innocents. They slashed and shot, and soon all of them were on the floor either knocked out or dead.

~~~~~~~~Venice~~Italy~~~~~~

Kid knew something was up as well. It was odd that no one else fought. He suspected trickery on the Sue's part, but couldn't prove it.

The group got together, and after Maka reprimanded Soul, they all left the magnificent church to find a place to stay for the night. Kid walked slightly behind the group, thinking of the Sue situation. The Sue in question slowed down when it noticed Kid walking a bit slow to walk beside him.

"You OK?" It asked. It turned it's red eyes on him, eyes so like Soul's it unnerved him. He wondered if Wes's eyes were the same red as Soul's. This girl, this fake, this Mary Sue, thought it could come in here, steal Soul's appearance and just take over all his friends.

"No. I'm not OK. I know what you are." Kid voice held a high amount of hatred for the beast walking next to him. The girl turned confused and hurt eyes on him. It obviously thought it would be able to entrap him along with his friends. Well it was wrong.

"What do you mean? I'm no different from you or anyone here." She pointed to the rest of the group ahead of them. Kid noticed Soul look back to them and when he saw the look on the things face he began to slow down as well.

"That's where you're wrong. You're nothing like any of us." Kid began feeling sorry for it. When he met her eyes something seemed to click in Kid. Almost as if, he lo-wait. He knew what it was doing, it had finally chosen and it had chosen him. Todays earlier proceedings showed as such. How it was just them fighting.

"Hey guys, why are you so far behind." Soul had reached them at that point and he and Kid shared a look. Soul had realized the same thing as him.

Kid was the Sue's target. This made things that much harder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo! Five chapters! I rock! And in two days, too! R/R!**


	6. Asserting their claim

**A/N: Dear my beloved Readers. I want to thank you all for your time and your wonderful reviews. I cannot tell you how much happiness it brings me to know people care to read this. I want to thank Creek-Hitatchiin and Argentcoeur for your lovely reviews. Please enjoy the next installment of **_Soul Eater and the Invasion of the Mary Sue_! Also, I want to apologize for the wait. I just got really hooked on Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler if you don't know) and it is my current love. I still love Soul Eater though so don't worry! The story shall go on!****

****OH and for pairings, are you guys thinking none? And if you want one, feel free to vote for any! Just, no SoulxMaka, I hate that pairing. Also no pairing involving the Mary Sue either. Thank you! I also do yaoi, or yuri so whatever!****

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT own Soul Eater in any way, shape or form. I haven't even read all the manga chapters yet._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Asserting their claim: Actually a Mary Sue or not?<strong>_

The gang of meisters and weapons arrived home later that evening, having decided to have dinner at Soul and Maka's place. Once everyone was munching away on their food happily, Soul met Kid's eyes. They knew now was the time, they couldn't wait any lo-

"Hey Kid! How is your food?" The Sue interrupted the two's silent conversation, Soul's face getting red in anger and Kid's in embarrassment. Why was he embarrassed? Well it was because the Sue had decided to change tactics.

She began talking to him in a low sultry voice, hoping to seduce him into submission. He wouldn't stand for it though. She pressed her chest into his left arm while holding onto it at the same time. Kid had to restrain himself from violently murdering the beast in front of everyone. SHE HAD TO PICK HIS LEFT ARM? NOW HE WAS UNSYMMETRICAL.

Soul, getting desperate, called for everyone's attention, "So, guys! Me and Kid have something to tell you!" Eight pairs of eyes* were on him in an instant. Four of them widened with realization. It was silent for a moment before it came.

"OH MY GOD," Maka screamed. "Are you guys in love? Don't tell me you're in love!" She began making an odd face that Soul had trouble interpreting.

"It's OK if you are, really! We won't judge you guys," Tsubaki said while glancing fondly at Soul and Kid.

The two looked at each other, exasperatedly, while the SheBeast slowly let go of Kid. She sat back, her face twisting from confusion, to humiliation, to rage. She looked into Soul's eyes. _How could you?_ They said.

"Er, guys, that's not what I meant, actually." Soul spoke loud enough for the room to hear them over the chatter that had broken out amongst the group. They all slowly looked towards Kid for conformation almost, as if expecting him to call truth on their claims.

Kid glanced awkwardly at them, before standing and moving toward Soul. He knew it wouldn't really help their new assumptions, but he did it anyway. He needed to aid Soul in this confession, or they would never get them to believe the two.

"Actually," Kid said with trepidation, "I believe Soul was going to say something different." He looked to Soul. _Go on_.

"Eh-ahem, yeah. Uh..." Everyone could tell he was a little confused about the events occurring. He didn't mean anything like what they were assuming. "W-well, what I _was_ going to say was that, well-"

"Oh get on with it Soul!" She was right, stuttering and fumbling over your own words was so not cool.

"Marylyn is a Mary Sue and you need to believe us!" Kid and Soul yelled simultaneously. The room went deathly silent with surprise and outrage. The entire area exploded in angry shouts and claims of falsity. The disgraceful being sitting on the couch that Kid had sat, before moving over to Soul, narrowed its red eyes at them. They glowed viciously, unearthly, even though the room was bright with the artificial light given off by the lamps.

It unnerved Soul, being stared at with those eyes, so like his own. They seemed familiar to him somehow, but where had he saw them. _Red eyes, A black figure appeared from behind a corner, it's red eyes glowing in the dark_. Though Soul knew there was something about that sentence he should remember, he just couldn't seem to grasp the memory tight enough to pull it out of the confines of his mind.

~~~~~~~Bleeding~~Moon~~~~~~~~

_The wind blew softly against pale skin, the skin of a beast. It flew down deserted streets and alleys, intent of finding itself some prey. It swooped past windows, across lawns, and not a single soul spotted the monster._

_That is, until one. He stood alone on the street. An odd sight to behold at this time of night. The monster had only rarely seen such an occurrence in towns like these. The creature slowed down, hiding in shadows as the boy turned sharply towards its direction._

_Blast! It thought, the beautiful being had spotted it. Appearingly soft white hair flew in the small breeze of the chill night air, red eyes gleamed in the light of the moon. His posture screamed relaxed, but the beast could see the tension in his form._

_The creature made a decision then, it would have to eat his soul. It couldn't let him get away with knowing its secret, now could it? It rushed after the magnificent child as it ran down alleys and streets, strangely reminiscent of how the creature just had._

_He stopped when he hit something, or rather, someone. It was a girl, she had strange hair. The creature didn't like it. It quickly left the scene when the boy turned towards it. The beast knew when it lost._

_It flew down more streets, needing to formulate a plan, and fast. It couldn't be sure if that boy would tell people about it, and the creature couldn't let that happen, oh no. It was forbidden, as master said._

_Master. The almighty god. The divine being from above. The monster pondered the thought, of its master. Would master be mad? Would the beast get punished? It slowed to a stop near the outskirts of town, where there were less housed, which meant less risk of someone coming outside._

_Worry overwhelmed the creature. What if master found out? What would it do?_

_Suddenly, as if it had spoken aloud, the creature's master shot down from the heavens in a flash of lightning. When had those dark clouds showed up anyway?_

_"What are you doing?" Master said. "I didn't say get yourself seen, I said go find a target! Why don't you ever listen!" Master's face became tomato red as master let loose a feral growl. The creature's master was a being shrouded in darkness. From head to toe, the person who stood before the creature, was covered in a black robe. A hood covered their face, arms, legs._

_"You know what you have to do." Master's voice held copious amount of anger, as expected. The creature made a bad mistake._

_"Yes, Master." The monster bowed to its master._

_The hooded figure was suddenly struck by a bolt of lightning, disappearing into the sky with it._

~~~~~Darkness~~Prevails~~~~~~~~

Soul and Kid attempted to stop the groups cries of outrage and calm them in hopes of making them see sense. It was a hopeless attempt, but they still tried. When the noise got almost unbearable, Liz did something about it. Patti had turned into a gun and Liz shot the sky with it.

This act immediately stopped everyone's protests. The guilty party sat down and looked to Marylyn for an explanation. With everyone looking at her, the Sue got nervous.

"W-w-what? That's red-diculous! Of-of course I'm not a M-Mary Sue! How c-could I be?" She quickly thought over a game plan for the conversation.

"We shall present our proof:" Suddenly, next to Kid a presentation board and paper appeared. On the paper were numbered items with not very detailed facts. Each fact was presented on one sheet, the first saying '1. Disguise as Soul's sister.' Kid elaborated: "Now,

First and foremost, it is Soul's sister. Soul explained to me, and you, all if you can remember, that he does not, in fact, have a sister. This is a very clear clue of Mary Sue-ism. A Sue may, and will, infiltrate a certain group of people with hopes of becoming 'lovers' I guess you could say, with one. They either disguise themselves as relatives or travelers. It's a common practice among the Sues, they are truly masters of disguise."

Here, Kid stopped for a breath. He pulled top sheet off to reveal page two, which said, '2. Unexpected feelings or emotions.' "With that begins number two!

2. When encountering a Sue for the first time, it is relatively impossible to split your feelings with the poisonous thoughts implanted in your head by them. Most often, it is either intense love, obsession, hatred, or a friendly attachment. It will plant the obsession idea, most commonly, in the mind of whoever the main antagonist will be. The 'target' or love interest of the Sue, will be forced to save it from this person. Most people can't help but like the Sue because of the 'friendly attachment' feelings. The Sues will sometimes get into a troublesome situation where the 'target' will then feel obliged to save them. The main problem with this idea is that if the mind of the person hosting the idea, rejects it in a way, then that person will experience a symptom called Out of Characterness. Black*Star showed signs of it already. And this leads us to number 3. 'Name'

3. Technically, this isn't a necessity, but it is present in 98% of Mary Sues. The name of the Sue gives it away. Many Mary Sues have odd, double, or even triple names! Some might be called Angel Destiny, or Christina D'moins. Using the very popular fanfiction character as an example, we can look at the name Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. This is, probably, one of, or even the longest name of a Mary Sue ever recorded in FanFiction archives. She comes from the dreaded Harry Potter fandom, a scary place for people with less fandom experience. She resides in a poorly written fanfiction called 'My Immortal.' This fic has been reviewed and made fun of multiple times by all of the fanfiction critics out there. The Mary Sue's clothes are constantly being described in poor detail. She also creates every character in that story to be horrible OOC(out of character). Name is important. Marylyn Sue. Mary Sue. Think about it!

4. As I had said earlier, the Mary Sue, Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, had her clothes described multiple times throughout the story, it was distracting and threw the entire fic off balance. That plus the poor literary skills made the overall fic a complete cesspool of poor quality and jokes. Now, we do not see this here, but this Mary Sue here," Kid points to Marylyn, "Has her clothes and features detailed every morning, no, every time she puts something on."

After Kid's extremely long description and evidence involving Mary Sues and Marylyn, the others in the room began looking at Marylyn questionably, doubtful of her status. Was she human? Or a Mary Sue?

The SheBeast looked scandelized by the entire ongoings of the night, not exactly sure how to proceed. By the end of the lecture, she was vehemently denying all of the information given, but it was too late. The entire room looked at the Sue with hate, save Soul and Kid. Their faces held a triumphant smugness to them as they gazed at the defeated Sue.

"No, no! You have to believe me! I am not a Sue! It is not possible for me to be! I'm just Soul's long lost sister that he hated! He put me out of house and home! You should be angry with him, not me! This is outrageous!"

The Sue continued to scream accusations as everyone pulled her outside the house. The door slammed and the Sue was gone.

Or was she?

*Maka, Black*Star, Liz, Patti, Kid, Marylyn, Blair, Tsubaki

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for the reviews again! Please, if you read, review! It doesn't even have to be a good review! I _beg_ of you!**


	7. Christmas Special

**A/N: HEY GUISE! I'm SOOOSOSOSOSOOOOO Sorry about how late this is! I _know_ I said one or two days, but my brother broke his arm and then I lost my inspiration and I just couldn't form the right words! Well, excuses aside, I really do apologize for any people who were waiting for this! ALSO, as I said in my author's note which you may or may not have read, I got _sucked into_ FullMetal Alchemist. It's awesome and I urge all of you to read/watch it! Anyway, onward to my story! Oh, and Thanks to _everyone_ who reviewed and alerted this story. It means a lot to me.**

**ALSO I KNOW IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS. I KNOW. REALLY. DON'T REMIND ME THAT IT'S NOT BECAUSE I KNOW!**

_Disclaimer - I don't own Soul Eater, I don't own the Beatles, I don't own christmas, I don't own Nigel Thornberry, I don't own anything else in here that obviously doesn't belong to me. Nor do I own the awesomeness that IS an INTERROBANG! Please don't sue!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Christmas special- The master is...?<strong>_

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Well, figuratively speaking of course. The Soul plus Maka apartment was not a house, and surely didn't lack squeaking mice. Let's restart this then, shall we?

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the apartment- you know what? Who cares about the noises through the house! Soul rose from his bed, the springs squeaking quite like the mice. He trudged out of his room, the bags under his eyes seeming to way him down.

Ever since they threw that Mary Sue out, he'd been having a horrible feeling. Almost as if some one was watching him, and that someone was angry. He would use the saying, he could feel it in his bones, but that saying was way too mainstream for Soul. Soul couldn't help thinking how mainstream the word mainstream was.

On another note, classes had been going well for Soul. None were too hard, nor too fast paced. It seemed odd for Soul, his classes being easy for him. With his frequent skipping, he figured he'd be failing at least one, but no, apparently not.

Kid had seemed to grow slightly paranoid, as he had. It was almost as if he was thinking or feeling the same as Soul. It was eerie, how this feeling might indicate something real going on. It wasn't something one particularly LIKED to think about. Reality.

Soul was pulled out of his musing by a pain in his face. Turns out, while he was thinking, he subconsciously walked straight into the refrigerator. Soul shook his face to get the imprint of the handle off.

After a small snack, Soul headed back to his room to sleep once more. The next day was Christmas after all, and Soul needed enough sleep to open gifts.

~~~~~~~~~~Chuck~~Norris~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown to Soul, Kid sat perfectly symmetrical in his room- which was also symmetrical- thinking about the same thing. Kid had also noticed the mysterious feeling he kept getting and the paranoia Soul showed. Soul was a bit better at concealing his paranoia than Kid, but Kid could still see it.

It wasn't until Patti and Liz started making noise that Kid got up to do something other than lie in bed thinking. He headed downstairs to stop whatever shenanigans they were pulling.

When Kid entered his living room, he saw something he never would have thought possible. There on his couch. It wasn't possible. He couldn't believe that this was happening. It was preposterous, inconceivable!

Yet, it was happening and Kid didn't know what to do about it. He immediately ran out of the room and headed for Soul's place.

~~~~~~~Nigel~~Thornberry~~~~~~~Nyarrg~~~~

Soul was content at the moment. Of course, he was asleep, but his dreams were OK. In this dream, he, Maka, Kid and Black*Star were in his living room doing nothing, really. It was a satisfactory dream for the most part. That is, until a pounding sounded through the small apartment.

Black*Star, being the closest, got up off the couch and headed for the door. Soul cried out for him to stop, but it was as if his mouth was sewed shut. He raised a hand and felt his lips. What he felt stunned him, thread went through his lips actually sewing them shut!

He got off the couch and held a hand out to Black*Star attempting to stop him from opening the door but all that came out was a "mmgf!" Once the door was open, a figure could be seen on the other side. It was cloaked from head to toe in deep brown robes. It stepped closer to Black*Star, who was stunned silent.

It placed a lithe hand upon Black*Star's head and suddenly Black*Star was gone. Soul looked around him and saw everyone had disappeared, well, everyone but Kid. He gave Soul a look of upmost fear. The figure approached them, for they were standing next to each other. They attempted to step away from it, but ended up falling back onto the couch.

It came closer, and closer, until finally it reached them. Placing a hand, the same it used on Black*Star, on Kid. Soul tried to tell it to go away, leave them alone, but still he could not speak. He stood stunned as Kid was pulled, almost as if by a string, to the door where another figure stood. Red eyes pierced through the darkness even as Kid was grabbed by the dark figure.

Soul's eyes shot open from the nightmare. He didn't bolt upright, he was too stunned for that. He slowly sat up, the details of the memory leaving. After a moment, all he could remember was two figures, Kid, and piercing red eyes. He felt like he recognized the eyes almost. _A black figure appeared from behind a corner, it's red eyes glowing in the dark._

That memory, Soul remembered thinking of it before. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Soul jumped, feeling an intense fear even though he couldn't think of why. He approached the door cautiously and slowly, before quickly ripping it open.

There stood Kid on the other side, fear plain on his face. He grabbed Soul and pushed him inside before closing and locking the door behind him. Soul didn't attempt to stop him, just watched as he began pacing around the room.

Maka entered the room, her hair a mess and her face red and blotchy. "What's with all the noise?" Her voice made clear the fact that she had just been woken up.

"Nothing Maka, go back to bed. We'll be quieter," Kid said without even looking at her. Soul looked back and forth between the two and watched as Maka nodded and walked back into her room to catch some more z's.

"What's up Kid?" Soul asked of the anxious boy walking back and forth before him.

"Soul...We have a major problem; and when I say major, I mean MAJOR." Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze. The apartment was silent for a moment, before what Kid had said sunk in.

With a weary look, Soul asked, "What do you mean, a MAJOR problem?"

Kid's face went white and the next thing he said made Soul freeze and almost have a heart attack then and there. "The Sue. She-She's in my house. She came back. SHE CAME BACK SOUL! What are we going to do!" He grabbed Soul by the shoulders, who was to shocked to do anything, and began shaking him roughly. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!"

He repeated his cry for a few more seconds before gradually stopping. He let go of Soul and sat on the couch with his face in his hands. Soul, still in shock, went and sat next to him.

"What are we going to do? We're going to kill it, that's what." He kept a straight face and spoke in a monotonous voice. Kid looked at him surprised, not really expecting that.

"But, Soul! Kill it? That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Kid wasn't really convinced that Soul _could_ kill her, when it came down to it.

"Kid, you're a Shinigami. Isn't that what you guys do?" Kid listened to what Soul said, but he knew it wasn't true. Shinigami's didn't kill, they helped the dead through their passage of death. He didn't correct Soul though, just stayed silent.

"We're screwed," was all he whispered into the silent room.

~~~~~~~~The~~Beatles~~~~~~~

The figure, cloaked in a dark brown, stood outside the apartment. She could hear the conversation coming from inside the room. She was disappointed. Yes, very disappointed in her creature. It had failed it's task of quietly infiltrating the young Shinigami's home.

Oh, how hard good help was to find! The cloaked figure stepped away from the door for a moment to gaze up at the stormy clouds. After a while, she left her spot in front of the scythe's house.

The clicking of heels could be heard as someone walked down the street, heading towards her. She was walking as well and they soon met.

"Master," the girl in front of her got down on one knee with her right hand over her chest. "You might have realized, but I-"

"Failed. I know. You fool, of course I know! I know everything! THIS IS MY WORLD! How dare you stain it with your ugly face! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Her eyes teared up, but the girl in front of her was too stunned to move. "B-But, M-mast-ter! I-I-I, I'm sorry! He-he just, he just came down the stairs! It was-"

"SHUT UP! I told you to leave didn't I?" The woman cloaked in black turned slightly from the girl on the ground, her face showing utter disgust and contempt. The girl looked down, a few tears falling to the ground.

"Yes." Her voice was soft, but the woman could hear it. She stood up and walked off into the night. The woman felt slightly remorseful. She hadn't meant to be so mean, it's just that that girl annoyed her so much!

She turned her face to the sky, endless clouds above her. A fleck of white fell onto her cheek. Another hit her nose. They quickly turned to water, due to the heat of her skin.

"It's snowing," she spoke aloud, to no one but herself. The woman wrapped her cloak around her tighter as the wind picked up, blowing more flakes of white onto her skin. The hood of the cloak fell, revealing a soft face, not beautiful, yet not particularly ugly. Just a face, one you would see in a crowd and not think twice about.

The odd thing, though, was that the face belonged to a child, not the person who had earlier been perceived as a woman, an adult. A girl in her early to mid teens. She sighed as more snow fell from the night sky, covering the ground in a white blanket. With a shot of lighting, she was gone.

~~~~~~INTERROBANG~~~~~‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽

"What was that?" Soul asked Kid. Just now, there had been a bang and a flash of light outside the window. They went over to inspect, but all they saw was the peaceful white of snow as it covered the road.

"Oh, snow. Soul, it's Christmas tomorrow." Kid and Soul stood side by side at the window, watching the snow fall.

"Yeah. Hey Kid, let's bother ourselves about this tomorrow." Kid nodded and Soul continued, "oh, and you should stay here. It looks like it might get really windy." Kid just nodded again and they went to bed, Soul in his actual bed and Kid on the couch.

"Goodnight Soul," he called out.

"'Night Kid," Soul replied.

It was peaceful once more in the Soul-Maka household.

~~~~~CHRISTMASSS~~~~~~~

"Soul! Soul! SOUL! SOUL GET UP!"

"OW! What the hell? Why'd you do that?" Soul sat up in bed and rubbed his head where the Maka's book hit him. She was standing over him, her face pink.

"Because it's Christmas, you moron! C'mon, we have to go open presents! Everyone is downstairs waiting!" She hurried out of Soul's room into the living room where there was, no doubt, a mountain of presents to be exchanged by the friends.

Soul hurried into the living room, wanting to get there before anyone gets too frustrated. The large group of people in his living room looked to Soul when he entered, excited and yelling different things.

Soul smiled, he loved these people. His friends. He joined them in opening gifts with fervor. It was wonderful and Soul wished it would never not be this way, because this was the way he liked it. One of his best Christmases by far, the Mary Sue was gone, he was with his weapon and meister friends, and it was a beautiful day. The sun shined on the beautiful white snow, which had covered everything it could attach itself to. It sparkled in the brilliant sunlight and into the apartment.

Yeah, Soul was happy.

~~~~~What~~~~~~~~

The girl - if it could even be called that - stood outside the apartment, hidden. She watched with envy as they laughed and rejoiced in each others company. It disgusted her, yet she wanted to be there.

If only she hadn't blown her cover so soon. Then maybe she would be in there with them, laughing and getting gifts. It was too late now, might as well not dwell on such things now.

She couldn't help but regret everything. She hated regret. Marylyn would have her revenge. She would get back at Soul and steal Kid from those ignorant fools in that apartment. Then maybe Master would be happy with her. Then maybe master would love her.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter might take a while, but hopefully not as long as this one! Sorry for bothering anyone with that last author's note! Love you guys! R/R Please!**


	8. An Interesting Encounter

**A/N: Oh my Emperor Palpatine, I am so sorry. It's just that my internet has been down completely. That plus I have been having some trouble finding the motivation to form the words needed for this story. Call it being lazy or writers block, but I've been slacking! Well here's a new chapter! I'm going to have the next one out sooner or later, hopefully it won't take as long as this one did. I hope this satisfies all of my readers and such! Thank you so so so much for giving such good reviews, it has been what spurs me on and helps me write the next chapter! LOVE YOU ALL!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, that right belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo if I'm not mistaken. I own the laptop I typed this on and the brain this idea was formed in. Stay classy, San Diego(Don't own anchorman either)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: An interesting encounter - Kid is in trouble?<strong>_

It was a relatively chilly evening. The wind howled as it blew, an ominous sound being produced. Unfortunately, this is what Soul woke to in the dead of night. The crickets had long since begun their music, the noise of the wind drowning out their melodious chirps.

Soul, on a whim, decided to take a walk. Not a long one, just to calm his nerves. After the discovery of the Sue's return, anxiety overwhelmed him. He continuously pondered what course of action that they should take. Should they seek it out, or wait for it to come to them? Soul wasn't sure and neither was Kid.

It had only been two days since Christmas and three days since the Sue spotting. Kid was afraid to enter his own house at first, Patti and Liz had to literally drag him by his unsymmetrical hair into the house. He attempted to resist, but when it comes to Liz and Patti, resistance is futile. Beware.

On a lighter note, Maka had been relatively nice. If you didn't count the occasional Maka chop and the interference of Spirit on a daily basis since forever. At least she wasn't PMSing or anything.

Soul decided to head home. He had school in the morning. Unfortunately.

Though his week had been going fine so far, Soul felt that it would turn sour very, very quickly.

~~~~~~~~~Cat's~~~~~~ahoy~~~~~~~

All Sue's have a master. The majority of those masters are female, young, and slightly unintelligent. Not stupid. No, not stupid, just unintelligent. There are a few Mary Sues whose masters are only there for kicks, and don't take their Mary Sue seriously.

The Master of Marylyn was mostly kind, if occasionally abusive verbally and emotionally. Marylyn's master was female, young, and not very smart. This wasn't really Sue's problem though. She could live with a stupid, abusive master. What she couldn't live with was her perseverance.

What was so important about this Kid kid anyway? He was just half shinigami and the son to Lord Death himself, and also in possession of the Sanzu lines and has two perfectly symmetrical weapons. His fighting skill is also impressive-

That's beside the point! Why does this moron get more of master's attention than Marylyn? Mary's known master longer, she deserves masters praise and focus and love and acceptance.

Marylyn must be doing something wrong. Why would master feel so poorly towards her for any reason but this? No person would hate someone as much as master hated Sue for no reason. It wasn't right.

Maybe Mary had it wrong? Maybe Master really did like her, but was just to shy to show it?

That's ridiculous. Why would anyone be like that? If you like someone, you tell them. Obviously. What was Marylyn thinking, and with such an attitude as that?

The Sue contemplated these things alone, sitting on a shore somewhere. It/she didn't really know where, but it was a beach. Or shore, whichever you prefer. It was around midnight and the shine of the moon glistened off of the surface of the water.

Speak of the devil, with a flash of lighting master was suddenly on the dock behind Sue. That last sentence may have made it seem like Marylyn was prepared for her Master's appearance. Well, she was not.

With a gasp, Sue jumped up and attempted to do a 180* to face the cloaked figure. This didn't work out very well, because the sue's heel didn't land all the way on the wooden dock causing the sue to loose balance. Her arms flailed and she fell straight into the freezing ocean below her. With a snort she emerged from the oceans depths, gasping and sputtering.

Master, being the idiot she is, began laughing like crazy. It was nonstop giggles with this chick. She clutched her stomach and doubled over and everything. It was slightly disturbing actually.

The sue climbed out of the water as the master continued to laugh. After another couple of minutes Marylyn was clean and the Master had calmed herself. Slightly.

"Well, you (_giggle giggle_) incompetent fool, (_giggle giggle_) I feel bad (_HA HA_) for you. Now I'm going to give you _(heheh_) one last chance before I decide to sack you for good." After a deep breath she continued. "Now, if you are so inclined, listen to my words of wisdom and bow before your master. I SAID BOW!"

The Sue quickly bowed, fearing assault, as always with Master.

"You managed to infiltrate the group the first time, you can do it again. You won't have an opportunity to 'gain their trust' seeing as they already f**king hate you, you dumb sl*t." Master's pale face scrunched up in agitation, as she turned to get ready to leave.

"M-m-master, wait! I-"

"Farewell, mon dégoûtant*, and don't forget to water my plants!" The master suddenly stepped aboard a large UFO space craft and flew into the sky.

"What... What just happened?" The sue pondered silently.

~~~~~~~~Thirsty~~~~~Mormons~~~~~~~

"Gooooooooood morning cla- ack!" Stein-sensei zoomed in on his rolly chair, but was cut off when he suddenly landed on the ground. The class groaned in unison, as this was usual behavior for their scalpel happy teacher.

He stood up and took his chair with him before sitting back down on the chair backwards but facing the class.

"Today, we are going to blah blah blah blah blah blah bhla" Soul zoned out of whatever Stein was going to say to look out of the window. It was sunny out, slightly cloudy. 71 degrees Fahrenheit, high of 79 low of 61. 70% humidity, 12 MPH winds. 62% chance of rain. A nice day, really.

The day was obviously ruined by the need to be in school. Soul knew he should've just skipped today. It doesn't matter that he failed his last test. Nor did it matter that he skipped an entire week before winter break!

Maka caught his gazing and hit him with some encyclopedia or something. "Soul," she whispered so she didn't interrupt Stein's droning, "what are you doing? Pay attention! Do you want to fail?" Soul just 'che'd her and turned back to Stein, pretending to listen.

Another fail day of his fail life at his fail school. Failure. How redundant. Failure is like art. It's the eye of the beholder. He was a failure to most standards, but not his. No, he didn't consider himself a failure. If fact, he felt he had made many accomplishments.

He was a failure at school, he could accept that. He didn't always do his work, he was lazy in that regard. He didn't study, nor did he try very hard on the tests. Trivial matters, he thought.

He wasn't a failure in all aspects. He was a pretty awesome scythe if you asked him, or anyone else for that matter. He was just plain awesome. Plus, he had an impressive meister, that was for sure. Maka was pretty accomplished in the whole fighting style and such.

Soul didn't think he was a complete failure at the piano, just not as good as everyone thought. He wasn't as good a musician as his brother, Wes, but he was OK. I mean, did he really have to be so good at piano? It was just an instrument. Soul couldn't help but feel envious of his brother, but he still loved him.

Soul was knocked out of his musing when his classmates began to exit the room. Oh crap! He missed the entire lesson! What happened? What did they learn? What was going on? What class was that? What year is it? Did the time machine work? Did the flux capacitor not function as he thought it would? Did he need to fix up his delorean?

He was definitely watching too many 80's movies. But seriously, what time was it?

He spotted his group of friends waving at him from the classroom corridor and he shot up, grabbed his things, and rushed outside with them for what he guessed was some type of lunchbreak or something.

~~~~~~~~~~NYAN~CAT~CONQUERS~ALL~~~~~~~~`

After school, everyone headed home. None of them really felt like doing anything. Black*Star and Tsubaki were out on a mission and the Kid trio plus Soul and Maka didn't really feel like doing anything.

A boring day, but everyone had those. They were really just being lazy, but shhhh!

Kid walked home in silence. The same couldn't be said for his two weapons though. The walked a few feet behind Kid and their shrieks and laughter could be heard across town. Kid was OK with it though, seeing as he lived with them and spent most of his days with them.

Getting to his house, Kid felt something was off. He wasn't quite sure, but he felt something was amiss. He slowed down and cautiously approached the door. Kid placed his hand on the doorknob-

A black blur shot up towards him and he jumped out of the way. It seemed to be trying to catch him, so he jumped back to where Liz and Patti were. They simultaneously changed to their gun forms and landing upside down in Kid's hands.

Kid shot a couple of times at the blur, but it was too fast and dodged all the bullets. A few flips and sidesteps and it was right in front of Kid. He quickly backflipped out of the way before it could grab him and landed on his feet a few meters away.

He got out his hover-skateboard thing and hopped on. The thing ran out to catch him and Kid was off like a rocket. He maneuvered through the city's streets, avoiding buildings and the few unsuspecting people.

One mistake was all it took and Kid was faced up against a brick wall, no way to get out with the thing at the entrance of the alley. He turned left when he should've gone right. He should know his town better by now.

The black mass, now identifiable as human shaped was rapidly approaching him. Kid was reluctant to shoot it, for it was perfectly symmetrical. His weapons were yelling at him to do something, so he brought up his guns and shot a few more times at it. It dodged all of his bullets and Kid got an idea.

Once it was close enough, Kid shot at its right. As he expected, it sidestepped to the left. This was what Kid had needed. He quickly zoomed past it on his skateboard, just barely getting out of reach before it swiped at him with its claws.

The last thing Kid saw were a pair of red eyes before turning around the corner and heading to Soul's. It didn't follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still feel bad it took me so long! R/R please!**

***180-180 degrees, you know, just turned around**

***mon dégoûtant- I totally used google translate for this by the way. It means my disgusting (Unless I've been lied to).**


	9. Frilly Pink Aprons

**A/N: Sorry 'bout the wait, I don't know what's been going on with me. I just haven't been able to form the word as I wanted and transfer them to text. Oh well, the past is behind us! Please enjoy my next chapter of joy and I don't even know. I hope you all think this is as Fabulous Max as I do! If you get the reference, well, good for you! Please know that I love all of my readers and it brings me infinate joy that you all care enough to review and alert this story! DANKESCHöN and Enjoy! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, nor do I own Gossip Girl or Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, Bleach, Pokemon, or D. Gray-man. Thank you. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Frilly Pink Aprons: Sillyness and Madness ensue?<strong>_

"Soul, I am telling you! This-this thing was huge, black and had blood red eyes, I'm sure!" Soul had let Kid into his home when he showed up at his door. He was surprised to see his eyes holding a wild gleam, like he had just seen a ghost, or something. He knew that wasn't the case, ghosts weren't real, so he asked him.

After the initial shock of Kid's recap of his evening, Soul began asking questions. In Kid's crazed state, he had misinterpreted Souls prying to be him accusing him of lying. Of course, kid WASN'T lying, and they both knew it. In fact, Soul felt a sense of familiarity at the description of Kid's pursuer.

_A black figure appeared from behind a corner, it's red eyes glowing in the dark. _

"It was big, black, and the only other feature I noticed were its glowing red eyes. I'm telling you Soul, you've got to believe me!" Kid had been yelling while Soul thought, it seemed.

"Kid, Kid! I believe you," he interrupted with. "Actually, I have to tell you something about that. I might know what it is you faced."

When Kid opened his mouth to speak, Soul shot him a look which closed his mouth.

"Now, I don't know for sure and I don't know what it is exactly, but I have encountered it before. This might not seem very cool of me, but I remember being out while it was dark and this black figure rounding a corner and attacking me."

Soul pushed off of his spot leaning against his wall with his hands in his pockets, before sitting down next to Kid, who was sipping tea (that Soul so graciously provided because he is a perfect host!) between yells.

"I ran away, as anyone with a brain would, I mean it was a threatening black figure chasing after me in the dead of night. I ran into Maka and the thing fled. That was a little bit before..." Soul's eyes widened ever so slightly in realization.

"...Before what?" Kid looked intrigued and anxious at the same time. When Soul still sat stunned, Kid got nervous. "Before what, Soul? Soul!"

Soul shook out his head and continued where he left off. "Before Marylyn showed up. I should've know. It was so obvious! How could I be so _stupid_!" Soul pulled at his snow white hair in frustration.

"Soul, calm down! You're not to blame! And stop messing up your hair, it's just making it even more unsymmetrical than it was before!" Kid placed his tea cup down and pulled Soul's hands away from his hair.

Soul glanced up, face hardened from guilt. "Kid, we need to find her and stop her before she stops us." Now Soul's eyes were the ones containing the crazed glint of a threatened animal.

"And how do you expect us to do that? Where would we even find a Mary Sue? Plus, she's probably already putting effort into hiding since she hasn't put us out of commission yet." Kid's words contained logic, but Soul couldn't stand the idea that they couldn't do anything to stop this crazy bitch.

~~~~~xoxo~~~Gossip~~Girl~~~~~~~~

After another long conversation (they had been having a lot of those recently, haven't they?) Soul and Kid retired to their resting spots, Soul in his room, Kid on the couch. Apparently, Maka had been extremely tired the night before and hadn't been awakened by Kid and Soul's rather loud talk.

Maka jumped when she entered the kitchen to find Kid there, twirling in the frilly pink apron her mother had sent her when she was younger. It was a pastel pink and on the front it read 'world's best chef' with a rather large heart in between it.

Maka was so stunned that she didn't notice Soul walk up beside her and freeze, as she had, at the sight of Lord Death's son, the shinigami, Death the Kid dancing around in a pink apron cooking eggs and sausage.

"What in the-"

"Soul! Why is Kid at our apartment _again_? And why is he cooking us breakfast in _that_ apron? Soul." Maka growled out his name the last time.

Soul cleared his throat and gave an awkward little laugh that ended up sounding more like the type of giggle a little girl would give when she talked about ponies. _What are you doing? SO NOT COOL. What cool guy laughes like a little girl? _He blushed and cleared his throat again, this time skipping the giggle. Maka just gave him an odd look and looked back at Kid who, somehow, hadn't noticed them. Her face morphed into an expression of more awkwardness than incredibility.

With another twirl, Kid spotted them standing by the doorway, giving him odd looks.

"What? Am I unsymmetrical? Is it my hair? It's because of the stripes, isn't it?" He gave a despaired wail and spun again to wind up in the corner of the room in a form of fetal position. "I'm asymmetrical _garbage!_ Just kill me now! I'm so ugly! Why can't I be symmetrical!"

Once Soul realized that the food he was cooking was beginning to burn, he attempted to console him. "Hey, Kid. Erm. You aren't garbage! I think your hair stripes are cool!" Soul crouched down beside Kid and gave him an awkward hover-pat before just dropping his hand.

"Oh, what do you know! You're even more asymmetrical than me! I mean, look at your hideous hair and your clothes! Your scar is diagonal and asymmetrical, and your eyes aren't symmetrical. You're asymmetrical trash!" He wailed and sobbed harder then.

Soul gave up on attempting to make him feel better and stood with an angry expression. "I was just trying to help," he said. Soul pouted and crossed his arms before stalking angrily to another corner and crouching down in it facing the wall, consumed with rage. "You're the one who's symmetrical trash, idiot," he shot over his shoulder.

Maka looked between his pissy weapon and the sobbing mess of a meister/shinigami on the floor. She decided Kid needed the consoling more than Soul. She gave an exasperated sigh and crouched down next to Kid, placing a hand on his back.

"Kid, come on. You're burning the food!" Wrong thing to say, Kid sobbed just a little bit harder than before. "Kid, we need you. You aren't garbage! I mean, look at Soul! He's asymmetrical garbage! Your clothes are perfectly symmetrical all the time and... and, well, your house is perfection! Come on."

Kid turned teary yellow eyes on Maka, giving her a hopeful expression. "You really mean that?"

Maka held in a sigh and an eye roll and just nodded with a smile, trying to get Kid out of his funk.

"Alright!" Kid magically appeared on his feet on top of the table with a fist in the air, confetti and sparkles shining behind him. "I will make the perfect breakfast," he shouted, unnecessarily loud. A phantom wind blew his hair and pink apron in a fake breeze and he swung his hand out with his fore and middle finger up in a 'V' shape while he smiled and winked, a twinkle in his eye.

Maka's face turned exasperated and she glanced at the steaming Soul. He had a sour expression trained on Kid and literal steam drifting up off of his head, he was so angry. Maka thought about how this scene would look to an outsider; Soul, crouched in a corner, looking very much like a child pouting and shooting sour glances at Kid and Maka, Kid, standing on top of the table, hair and frilly pink apron blowing, eye twinkling with his hand out in a 'V' looking at nothing, Maka, standing hunched over, looking exhausted and exasperated, and all of that plus the sausage and eggs literally on fire.

Sausage and eggs literally on fire. _Sausage and eggs literally on fire._ SAUSAGE AND EGGS LITERALLY ON FIRE!

"Kid! The food!" she shouted to him. He 'huh?'ed and looked at her before looking at the flaming food.

"Nooooo! My perfect breakfast!" He jumped off the table with a back flip that was completely unnecessary and rushed to put out the fire. Turns out, Kid had never had to put out a fire, so he panicked and began running around in circles screaming his head off and waving his hand in the air. "Maka! Maka! Your kitchen is on fire! It's ruining my symmetry! SYMMETRY!"

Soul seemed to find this hilarious because he was now standing, laughing his ass off. He clutched his stomach and pointed at Kid, guffawing.

"Maka CHOP!" Kid and Soul were now both on the ground clutching the large bumps forming on their heads.

"Why did you hit me? I wasn't the one screaming and looking like a loser because of some lousy kitchen fire!" Soul gave Maka a look which was returned with a look of her own, except this one promised pain in his future.

"This bump! IT MAKES MY HEAD EVEN MORE UNSYMMETRICAL! I AM GARBAGE!" That was when Maka realized her mistake. The symmetry freak began bawling,

_again,_ crying about how asymmetrical he was. Maka's eye twitched.

"KID. SHUT. UP. Make me. Some breakfast. And _don't _burn it this time." With that she stormed out of the kitchen to her room and slammed her door shut.

Kid and Soul glanced at each other before looking back at the doorway Maka had disappeared into, half expecting her to return to kick their butts.

"Well, might as well do as she says." Soul walked over to the oven and shut off the burners before slipping on an oven mitt and clapping the tops to the cooking pans back on. The fire went out and Soul put the pink mitt that matched the apron that Kid was still wearing back in its spot in the drawer.

~~~~~~~Marsupial's~~~pouches~~~~~~

A dark evening to match a dark mood. The sky wasn't filled with the usual bright, twinkling stars. There was no calming breeze. The air had a sharp bite to it. The moon was bleeding from its mouth, not an entirely uncommon sight these days.

Marylyn's jobs didn't usually take this long. Was she loosing her edge? She used to be one of the best Mary Sues that the agency offered. Fresh out of Sue college, Marylyn knew that she wanted to work in the Soul Eater department. She had friends in Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, a few in some obscure movies and books, and a bunch in different animes. There were her friends in Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, Bleach, Pokemon, D. Gray-man, and more!

None of Marylyn's friends went to Soul Eater, so she decided to be different. She packed up her things and went out in search of her first master. Her first had been a girl, around 15, who seemed to be, at first, slightly reluctant to using a new Sue. Her only problem was that she was new in the business and knew that it wasn't very likely that she was going to be able to get a more experienced Sue, so she settled for Marylyn.

Her first master had made her gain the love of Stein. It had been an awkward job, even though it was her first. She knew it wasn't very normal for those human things to be experimenting and dissecting each other. She had been sent in around his teen years, so he was still pretty off his rocker. She had changed him to be less mad and more happy. It had worked and she successfully gained victory for her first job.

That was when it started, the fame and the popularity. It was only one job, but the master she had went off to do big things. Big, big things, so everyone wanted to know about Marylyn. She was excited, being so knew and all, but with her master's popularity, what was she to expect? Her second master came along and they got on well enough, but they didn't click like her and her first master.

She began getting many requests, some from the biggest names in the business, and some from the lower names that wanted the slice of action that was having Marylyn Suzanne as their Sue. It was exhilarating and fulfilling, to have so many job offers all the time. She could choose from the forums what she could do, would do, and then chose which master to be with.

Marylyn realized she had chosen an bad master after the first week. They had their usual first meeting two days after the decision. They had both shone up on time, punctuality was everything in the Sueniverse. The contract was read and looked at and tweaked to fit their needs perfectly.

Marylyn knew something was off, not by anything the master said, but by what she did. Whenever she shook hands, she would roll her eyes or glance off to the sides, as if disgusted. Then she would discreetly wipe her hands off on her pants. She also had a creepy smile. You could see the far off glint of madness in her eyes if you were watching closely enough when she smiled.

When they shook hands to part ways until the primary meeting, the master shot her an evil smile that looked as if she grabbed all of the madness that had been locked away in a box at the back of her mind that glinted every so slightly and flung it straight to the forefront of her mind.

It wasn't long before the abusive side was unchained. It seemed that the madness she had thrown foreword had a leash attached to the evil and abusiveness within her, and it just took a bit longer to catch up to the madness.

Some of Marylyn's master requested double to triple jobs, so Marylyn would go out one, two, or three times for a certain master before going back to find a new one. Her master requested a triple job and Marylyn had already successfully finished the other two. For some reason, the dimension of Soul Eater Fic she had just entered seamed to be more educated in the realm of Mary Sue's. This became problematic for Marylyn.

Now, Marylyn was going to have to destroy this realm. They knew too much. There was honestly nothing else she could do, but destroy them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry about the wait, I hope the chapter makes up for it! R/R! Grazie! Ciao, bella/bello!**


	10. The KIDnapping

**A/N: OH MY GOSH. SOMEONE KILL ME NOW. PLEASE. JUST WITH A HUGE KNIFE TO THE FACE, LUNGS, CHEST, WHATEVER. PLEASE. I'VE TYPED UP THIS HUGE AUTHOR'S NOT THREE MOFO-ING TIMES AND YET MY STUPID INTERNET CONTINUES TO ATTEMPT OT REFRESH WHILE I'M TYPING AND THEN GO TO THE UNNABLE TO CONNECT PAGE BECAUSE MY INTERNET SUCKS. I REALLY HATE REPEATING MYSELF, LIKE REALLY HATE IT, SO NOW I'M JUST A LOT PISSED OFF. Okay. I have no exceses for the long update, other than my laziness and innability to write because I jdon't know, writers block i guess. That plus it was my birthday and I went to NY for a while and stuff. Whatever. This story has veered off its original course and taken a more serious route. It will still have comedy (I guess, I never actually intended for this to be that funny or anything, but appenrently I'm a lot funnnier than I imagined) but i has more serious themes, for example kidnapping. I can't satisfy everyone, but I will try. So, I will be writing two alternate endings, one will be pairing neutral (meaning none) and the other will be Soul/Kid(Kid/Soul? who do you guys want to be on top? or like, both. I can do anything really). Thank you all for putting up with me for so long. Love you all, really.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything in this fic that could be considered copywrited. I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic(which is where the oatmeal thing came from). Toppannahok whatever VA is a city chosen while I was on the road and passing through. I am not affiliated with this town in any way and neither live near or around it, or know anyone actually living at this location._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: The KIDnapping: Soul and Kid's problems?<strong>_

The pounding of music resounded throughout the halls of the school. Meisters, Weapons, and Teachers alike gathered within a large room. Valentines decorations adorned the walls and ceiling. Hearts, red and pink streamers, punch bowls, and small party snacks filled the room. Most of those in attendance swayed with the steady beat of today's top twenty hits.

The group of seven danced a bit and hung out at a table close to the dancefloor. Soul and Liz were munching on snacks while Maka, Patti, and Tsubaki danced to the music. Kid was trying to stop Black*Star from destroying everything as he jumped around with his usual enthusiasm.

"And then I said, oatmeal, are you craz-" Soul was saying before abruptly stopping within his joke. He was glancing off towards the double doors of the room. Liz turned to see what he was looking at and saw a white haired, red-eyed, beautiful girl smile and wave at Soul. Marylyn!

Liz waved her over excitedly. Marylyn waved back at Liz and began walking to their table. Soul turned wide eyes on Liz. Didn't she remember the intervention meeting where they literally threw her out of the house because she was a Sue? Why is she calling her over? Not cool, Liz.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Liz shouted over the music to her. Soul's jaw dropped and he saw Kid out of the corner of his eye staring at them, confused. Marylyn sat down at a free chair at their table.

"Yeah, I've been really busy lately. Sorry about that." Marylyn leaned against the table and snatched a strawberry off of Soul's snack plate. He continued to blatantly gape at her and she just winked. He snapped his mouth shut and narrowed his eyes at her.

He suddenly noticed her eyes. They seemed... different somehow. Soul could see something off about them. With a jolt he realized she was crazy. She had fallen off her rocker, and she had fallen hard. There was madness within her red orb's depths and it threw Soul off. It was odd, seeing such madness in eyes so like his own, they were almost identical. Except her's glinted crazy.

"So Soul, how are you? It's been a while, hasn't it." She spoke with obvious malice, but Liz still didn't notice. Soul just narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's going on?" Kid suddenly appeared from the dance floor. He glared at the Sue, suspicion clear in his golden eyes.

"What do you mean, Kid? I've just been out of town for a bit. You know that," she said. There was an airy quality about her voice, one that made it seem almost a threat and only assisted in making her madness plain and clear.

"Yeah Soul, you should know that. She's your sister." Liz shot him an accusatory look along with a nervous giggle. Kid grabbed Soul's sleeve and dragged him away. They went off to a relatively vacant corner of the room.

"Soul. We have a very serious problem. I don't know if you realize this, but there is a Mary Sue at our table that looks suspiciously like Marylyn Suzanne," he whispered, though it was loud enough to hear above the thrum of music.

"Kid. Seriously. What. Kid. Oh my- seriously? Have you lost 80% of your brain? Of course that's the Mary Sue. You idiot," Soul dead-panned. "I don't know how, but she's made Liz forget that we outed her as a Mary Sue."

Kid opened his mouth to speak, but he was startled into silence when the rest of their group joined Liz and Marylyn at the table. They all seemed to not remember anything other than the fact that she went away for a while. It disgusted the pair looming in the corner of the room. Some people were giving them odd looks, but the two didn't seem to notice.

The two of them walked back to the table where all the friends and the SheBeast were sitting. Their tense shoulders and narrowed eyes didn't get passed Patti, who had been watching them since they had sat down. It was with a smile that she inquired about these features.

"What's up guys?" It was a simple question, but one they weren't really inclined to answer. Kid smiled at her (a perfectly symmetrical smile, mind you) and spoke reassuringly to her. Soul was preoccupied watching and eavesdropping on the Mary Sue to really pay attention to what he said.

Soul and Kid shared a look, one that said they were going to handle this when the others weren't around. It would be too much of a hassle to attempt to get them to remember, and it's possible that the Sue would just throw some more mind tricks and ruin all of their progress, as she had already done.

~~~~~~Nothing~~and~~Everything~~~~~~

The walk home was relatively quiet. Black*Star and Tsubaki had drifted off earlier to get back to their home and Patti and Liz ran off as well. Kid planned on having a chat with Soul about their little 'problem' so he was walking with them. Maka and Marylyn were up a little in front of them speaking quietly enough that the boys didn't hear them.

Soul and Kid were quiet in fear of the SheBeast overhearing anything they say. The inhuman creature could have better hearing than them, they don't know. The, what some refer to as, Author (in theory) could create anything to feature this beast. Better hearing, eyesight, intuition, looks, brains, anything!

But they digress. Approaching the door, Soul and Kid decided to go for a walk and figure out a plan. Maka gave them a most awkward look, one they could not decifer, and they honestly didn't want to. The Sue shot them an evil glare, but Soul thought he saw her plump lips quirk up in a smile before entering the home and shutting the door.

~~~~~~~~~Read~~~the~~~Author's~~~Note~~~~~~~~

Marylyn excused her/itself from Maka's presence to "use the restroom". This was, obviously, a lie. The Sue snuck out through a window in the bathroom and morphed it's skin back to it's original form, which some would describe as a large black mass or shadow like form with eyes red a rubies. Mary Sue society considered Marylyn one of the more beautiful Sue's, but the business made her change into these beautiful human creatures.

Marylyn loved the human males. They were fascinating. The imperfection was perfection. The Gary Stu's back home were all too perfect and troubled. She liked the simpler look and mind of the regular human males. It was such a shame that there were so many dimensions where the stories were manipulated into slash stories. Although Mary Sue enjoyed those (probably more than was natural), she didn't like missing out on so many young human males.

Marylyn removed these thoughts from her mind and searched for what she knew she would find. Back alleys and main road, the black blur flew through. It searched the rooftops until she spotted them. The two small, yet very attractive males, were furiously discussing something behind a small Irish pub. It was a seedy area, but they didn't seem to be afraid, considering Soul's arm turned into a giant blade (which Marylyn had to admit was pretty freaking awesome) and Kid was the son of Lord Death (which she also had to admit was super cool).

Now all she had to do was wait for the concoction she slipped into their drinks at the party to take effect. Any minute now...

~~~~~~~~Down~~~~Below~~~~~~~~

"-ut we could a-als-so..." Kid trailed off as he was hit with a sudden bout of dizziness. "O-oh maaaannn," he slurred.

Soul began to tip over as well, both of them falling onto each other and hitting the floor. They both rolled onto their backs, the world spinning and multiplying in front of their drug effected eyes.

A noise came out of Soul's mouth, which might have meant something in his head, but had no meaning in the outside world. He was out before Kid, but he does remember spotting a pair of familiar red eyes on the rooftop of a nearby building.

Kid stayed conscious for a few moments longer than Soul, allowing him to spot the large black shadow approach their fallen bodies, before succumbing to the darkness as well.

~~~~~~~~~~Serious~~~~business~~~~~~~~~

Late at night in Tappahannock, Virginia, a self proclaimed "random" girl of thirteen sat in her powder blue painted room, her fingers moving furiously over her eight hundred dollar laptop typing up commands for her Mary Sue. She watched on the screen as a large black mass dragged away two male assumably male figures into the night.

She used as many descriptive adjectives as she could to describe the evening weather and sky. She only had a few friends that did what she did, and two of them were avid slash writers/readers.

The girl laughed evilly into the night sky, her plan playing out before her eyes and under her fingertips.

That is until her stupid mom yelled at her to keep it down. She stuck her tongue out at the door and went back to smashing the keyboard while chuckling evilly instead.

~~~~~~~~~Chuckle~~Snicker~~Giggle~~~~~~~~

Marylyn shuddered. The ominous laughter from above reminded her that if she slipped up, the punishment would be great. The bleeding moon from above laughed along with her and Marylyn quickened her pace, dragging her helpless, drugged, victims off to the abandoned home a few streets over.

~~~~~~~~KIDnapping~~~~~~~~

Soul awoke with a jolt. He was used to waking up with the large breasts of Blair in his face. That or a smack to the head with one of Maka's various books. The uncomfortable feeling of ropes rubbing against his bare arms, wrists, and the jeans adorning his legs were indication enough that he was tied up.

His headband was moved over his eyes, so he couldn't see anything unless he looked straight down and could spot a little bit of his own white shirt through the small gaps provided by his nose, meaning someone removed his jacket. He turned his head up to see if he could see the room, but the back of his head slammed against the back of the chair he was sitting on. This caused the makeshift blindfold to slip up a bit and cover his eyes completely.

Soul sat, head throbbing and now completely blind, in the silence of wherever he was. He had watched enough scary movies to keep his mouth shut and continue pretending to be knocked out.

His head, that he had laid against the back of the chair, shot up once more when he heard a groan to his left. He turned his head, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see anything.

"Soul? Why are you blindfold-owww my head," Kid gowned. Soul (accurately) deduced that he was not blindfolded as Soul was.

Kid looked around the relatively empty room. There were no windows and just a small light from a door way at the top of a flight of narrow stairs. The light shined bright and yellow, artificially, on Soul. It was unnerving but at least it allowed Kid to see that he was blindfolded.

"Kid! What's going on. Where are we? What can you see?" Soul attempted to stay calm and in control, but his nervousness could be heard through his voice.

"I don't know, there are some stairs and the light is on and-" Kid was immediately silenced by the sound of footsteps up the stairs. He struggled in his own bonds for a few moments until the feet began walking upon the stairs. A wall blocked Kid from view of the person, and Soul was blindfolded, but they both assumed the person, or thing, holding them was Marylyn Suzan.

"Hello boys!" With surprise, Kid gazed upon the figure of a child, about thirteen, curtained in black fur robes. She held a kingly staff and had a red and gold crown atop her head. Her feet were clad in heels, but they were short enough for a thirteen-year-old to walk comfortably in.

Said heels clacked against the concrete floor of the basement of wherever they were. She walked up to Soul and glared at him for a moment. After she shot her eyes at Kid, she spoke aloud, presumably directed towards Soul.

"Well. . . You have been a thorn in my side this entire endeavor. If you had just joined your stupid little friends, you would have all been blissfully unaware and everything would have worked out fine. Now. Well, now I have to force Kid to fall in love with her, and you to somehow think you have, and have always had, a twin sister. The easier way to go would be to just erase all of your memory and act like it happened in a freak accident. That, or you could just go along with it."

Kid could see, by the small light provided, that she had artificially straightened hair that was asymmetrically parted, which Kid twitched at, that reached below her shoulders. It was also asymmetrically highlighted. Another twitch. She reached small, yet slender fingers out to sensually touch Soul's face. She ran her fingers along his jaw as she walked around him and continued speaking.

"Oh Soul. If you had gone along with it in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess. It would have been easier for Marylyn to seduce Kid, and the story would have had a happy, sappy, lovey-dovey ending. Unfortunately, you got in the way and now your tied to a chair, blindfolded, at an unknown(at least for you) location, with Kid tied up right beside you(not blindfolded, we ran out of material) and you're about to loose every memory you've ever had, happy or sad. Oh I rhymed. I rock." She said the last part(the, oh I rhymed) quietly to herself, but every other word held a weight that rested on Soul's already sore shoulders.

"I will do everything in my power to make this situation as annoying for you as possible," said Soul. He struggled for a minute before stopping. "W-what?" After his whisper, he began to struggle even harder. "What did you do to me?" He yelled in the general direction he thought the girl was. Which was completely opposite of where she was standing. She was no novice with heels! She could prance around the entire basement, soundlessly!

She laughed, " Oh Soul, you silly boy! Why I gave you a shot, of course, that stops any and all changing into weapons! Honestly, how stupid do you think I am?" She spoke lightheartedly but her words were like a punch to the face for Soul.

"U-unable... to... change? No, that-that isn't possible!" He panicked for a moment before getting his groove back. No Soul, freaking out wouldn't be cool. Stay cool.

She laughed again, her voice going annoyingly high on the last syllable. "Yes it is. Very. In fact, I have bottles of it, so even if it does wear off while your still memory intact, I can just stab you with another and take it away longer!" She sure acts like a sadistic, giddy, child, thought Kid.

Soul groaned and turned his face downward. He refused to have his face towards that stupid little kid that got the best of them. It was insulting and Soul knew it was far from cool to let some thirteen-year-old to get him and Kid.

The girl grabbed his chin between fake fingernails and pulled his head up. She reached up to remove the blindfold, but her train of thought seemed to crash and burn because seconds later, she threw his head down and walked swiftly up the stairs.

Kid wasn't sure but he could've sworn he heard her mumbling something about her muffins cooling for too long, but he didn't think this to be true.

"Soul, what's the plan." Kid turned to Soul and waited for an answer.

"I can't change. I can't get out of these ropes. I can't see anything. She took my jacket! I'm cold Kid! It's cold here! I don't have a plan! I'm freezing and blinded and brain-dead." He laid his throbbing head, still sore from smacking it on the chair earlier.

Kid attempted to mess with the knots, but they were tight and expertly tied. It would only burn his skin. Now thinking about the roughness of the frayed ropes, Kid's eyes roamed to Soul's arms. They were red and scratched, but they weren't bleeding.

Suddenly a shadow appeared and Marylyn stuck her head down. "Have you guys seen the master? She was just here. Her UFO is still outside too. And the muffins are cool, so I'm assuming she's in the building. She down there with you guys?" Called the Sue, a little too casually.

Soul began shouting obscenities at it and the SheBeast slammed the door shut with a grunt of annoyance.

The only light having left the room, Kid was rendered blind as well and he deemed it safe enough to nap. He was still slightly groggy from the drugs. He slipped into unconsciousness, Soul following suit moments later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry, sorry. Long updates and inability to satisfy fans are two of my more annoying issues. Thank you all, R/R. I love you guys, you're keeping me going. (Oh and by the way, sorry about the poor readability of the last version and the notification even though it isn't a new chapter)**


	11. Sweet Freedom (KidSoul)

**A/N: UGH. Ugh ugh ugh UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH. My computer broke and deleted this entire story. It took forever but then my delightful brother gave me his old one and I'm now continuing (and hopefully finishing) this fic! I'm still going to write two separate endings, pairing neutral and a kid/soul, but the plot won't really be different. I also want to say, I have no memory of writing some of those parts of the other story. I know I wrote them but I honestly can't recall writing them! Must be because I wrote most of this in the dead of night oh well. That's why it's so weird, night writing. Also this takes place before spaorti so/**

**This is the Kid/Soul version so if you want neutral pairing, go to the next chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own shit. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: Sweet Freedom: What next?<em>

Kid's eyes slowly opened to the sound of scraping wood. Turing his foggy gaze to his right, he saw Soul struggling in his seat. His head whipped back and forth and ended up flinging the headband to the other side of the room. Kid cleared his throat and Soul turned to stare at him with wide, crazed eyes.

"Kid, you're awake! Listen, I've got a plan! That stupid gunk she shot me with is wearing off, I can feel it! Soon, I'll be able to get us out. Soon," he muttered. He continued struggling, blood seeping into the ropes around his arms. Kid couldn't help but think maybe Soul wasn't alright. In fact, he was acting pretty mad. That. Wasn't. Good.

"SOUL. Relax. What happened to the cool kid I know?" Kid was hoping the reference to Soul's need to be cool would spark something, and he wasn't wrong.

"Right, right. Relax." Soul's arms fell limp beside him. He sighed into the air and laid his head back. Kid could see small tremors wrack his body, but he figured stress would do that to anyone. Kid smacked his lips as he finally began to feel the effects of their ordeal. His teeth felt disgusting, his head hurt like hell, and he could almost SENSE the asymmetrical style his hair was now in.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

Soul and Kid braced themselves for the imminent appearance of the SheBeast, or that awkward little girl. The light from the hallway flickered into existence as she opened the door and began her trek down the staircase.

"Hello, my lovelies! Guess what I have!" She said in a sing-song voice. It was the little girl.

"Obviously not your sanity," Soul muttered. Kid smiled at the desperate attempt Soul made at a joke. It was OK but Kid could think of better, and by the look on Soul's face, he probably could too.

"Ha. Ha. You're such a darling, Soul. Your stupid little jokes have Maka up at night I'm sure. Now, shut your mouth and I'll get to the real stuff," she angrily spit out. She had in her hands a syringe and Kid knew exactly what that meant.

Soul spotted the Syringe and immediately picked back up his struggles. "You keep that shit away from me, psycho!" She mocked a hurt look and stood behind Soul, petting his face.

"Now, now Soul. No need to hurt yourself even more. Soon, you won't even remember what a weapon is! So hold still," she said, raising the syringe. Soul, at that moment, turned his arm into a scythe blade. It quickly cut through the ropes and allowed him to fling himself off of the chair. The girl looked disappointed for a moment before Soul swung at her. She dodged expertly and pulled out her pimp cane from under her coat and slammed it into Soul's gut. She shot forward while he stood clutching his stomach and jammed the needle into his neck. Kid watched as Soul cut a gash in her leg as a last dying effort while his arm transformed back to it's original form.

The girl screamed and collapsed next to Soul, who was also screaming. Kid almost felt left out. Another girl rushed down the stairs, Marylyn Suzan, and she picked up the her master and rushed her upstairs. Soul was convulsing on the ground, sweating and clutching his arm, his stomach, everywhere. His shaking was even worse and Kid could only think about how he resembled a person going through withdrawals.

To kids surprise, Soul pulled himself up from the ground and rushed to Kid, untying him as quickly as his fumbling fingers could. Kid hid the ropes under him and pushed Soul back to his postition on the floor. They couldn't arouse suspicion. Soul collapsed easily and breathed heavily. His shaking had stopped and he lay almost entirely limp on the ground.

"You stupid, ignorant, foolish boy! How could you do that to my master!" The SheBeast barreled down the staircase, screaming bloody murder, and waving a new rope in the air. She grabbed Soul by the throat and hefted him up onto his chair. She tied the ropes back around his chafed wrists and picked up his headband, tying it back around his eyes. She stood fuming for a minute before her head shot to Kid.

A flare of fear spazmed through him until she smiled. "I'm sorry you had to see that, honey. Don't worry, we'll be together soon." She turned to look up the stairs when she heard her master screaming for her. She sighed and yelled back, "Coming, master," before trudging up the stairs, shooting both of them one last glare before she disappeared.

Kid let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding and stood up, running to Soul. He pulled off the headband and placed a hand on each side of his cheeks. He checked all of his vitals and his response time, which wasn't very good, and made sure he was going to be alright. Kid couldn't resist flipping a few of Soul's hairs to make them resemble something close to symmetrical.

A small laugh from Soul startled him. "That's just like you, Kid. Even in crisis everything has to be perfect." Kid huffed and stepped behind Soul, pulling the rope off. Soul picked up his headband and tied it around his forehead. He brushed his bangs from his eyes and the two started up the stairs.

The two reached the top of the stairs and opened the door. The hinges must be oiled well because they didn't creak as they peeked through. They didn't spot any girls around so they slipped through the door. It was a regular looking house, pretty big. They walked through a hallway into a living room, glancing around corners hoping to not see the Sue or the girl. The walls were a plain off-white color all through the house and there were pictures of family adorning the walls and tables. There was a nice fireplace with candles and pictures and Soul and Kid had to admit it was nice.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kid and Soul spun around at the sound of the strange girl who had kidnapped them, fear in their eyes. She stepped forward, swinging her cane in delicate fingers. She smiled at them, an evil glint in her eye, before whipping the cane out and hitting Kid in the shoulder. Soul jumped in front of him and grabbed the cane as she went for the second swing. He pulled it forward, bringing the girl with it, and making her fall to the floor. She quickly shot up and went to reach for the cane, but Soul held it out of her reach.

"Give it baaaack," she whined. She jumped up and down as Soul held it above her head, reaching grabby hands for her weapon. She stepped back, anger clear on her face, and reached into her coat. She pulled out a grappling gun and shot the cane, ripping it out of Soul's hands as it retracted. She laughed in triumph before the door slammed open.

"BRITTANY." Another weird teenage girl stood in the doorway, wind blowing her hair around her face. Behind her, Kid thought he saw lightning flash.  
>"Carrey? What-what are you doin-"<br>"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BRITTANY. YOU KIDNAPPED THESE POOR CHARACTERS. THIS IS WHY YOU FIRED ME? I was your Beta. I thought you were my friend," she said. She stepped towards the girl - Brittany - and placed a soft hand on the cane. "You've got to stop this. It's not worth it." She stepped closer, chest to chest with her. "Please," she whispered.

"B-but they," Brittany stuttered.

"No. You can write a new story. Let them go." Carrey gripped Brittany's cheeks, bringing her face close before she pressed their lips together. Brittany dropped her cane, sinking into the kiss and grabbing Carrey's shoulders. Kid and Soul, now feeling like intruders, realized this was the time to leave. They slowly stepped towards the door before turning tail and running.

Kid stopped in the doorway, glancing in anguish at his surroundings. It looked like they were in a tornado, gray winds blowing around them. The house didn't seem to be moving, but was suspended in mid-air. Because of Kid's sudden stop, Soul ended up slamming into his back, pushing them both off the edge and into the whipping winds. Their screams were drowned out in the noise of the storm.

~~~~~~~~~~josh~~~~~~~groban~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kid really hated waking up in places different from where he went to sleep. He hated it even more when he was waking up with a heavy weight on his chest. Kid opened his eyes to an interesting scene. He was laying on the ground in front of the school, Soul passed out on his chest. His cheeks were flushed, an odd sight for the albino boy, and his hair was a mess. He looked... So ... ASYMMETRICAL.

Kid screamed like a girl and scared Soul out of his sleep. The white-haired weapon jumped up from Kid's chest and looked like he was concentrating for a second before looking in surprise at his arm. Realization dawned on him and he glanced around. Kid stood, wiping off the dust in some attempt to become symmetrical once more. He smoothed down his hair and pulled his sleeves to straighten them. Soul's eyebrows creased and he looked down at himself. Kid's eye twitched at the asymmetrical patches of dirt and blood on his shirt and began attempting to brush some of the dirt off.

Soul watched Kid's fingers brush his chest, and felt a tingling sensation when they ghosted over his scar. Kid slowed and looked into Soul's red eyes. They were almost creepy, but it was Soul and Kid just felt comfortable with Soul. Comfortable. With such an asymmetrical mess. Asymmetrically flaws could be fixed, he mused before making a decision. He leaned forward, slowly, and brushed his lips against Soul's. It was completely out of character for the Shinigami and he almost considered the possibility that there was another Mary Sue, but dismissed it. Soul's eyes were wide as Kid pulled back. Kid almost looked scared, afraid of rejection?

"I-sorry. I didn't-"

Soul interrupted him quickly. "No, it's- it's cool. Totally cool." Soul pressed himself against Kid and kissed him ferociously.

"I KNEW IT! You liars! I knew it! I totally knew it! Liz, pay up!" Soul and Kid flew apart and turned wide eyes on their group of friends, who looked like they had just gotten out of class. Maka was whooping in triumph as Liz grumbled, opening her wallet. Everyone looked mildly amused at the events but none commented. Kid and Soul glanced at each other before shrugging and joining their friends.

"So, you two were skipping class together?" Stein loomed above the two and their turned slowly, shrinking at the sight of his glinting glasses.

"Of course no-"

"Yep." Soul looked surprised at Kid for admitting to skipping class, but Kid just grinned at him. Soul sighed and nodded. It turned out to be a great year after that.

~~~~~~~haha~~~~slash~~~~~~~~

Carrey smiled as she watched the happy couple laugh with their friends, the white and black contrasting so perfectly. She saved the document and posted it onto , hit the power button and snapped the laptop shut.

"Are you done yet?" Brittany wined from beside her. Carrey grinned and grabbed Brittany's neck, kissing her swollen lips. It seemed there was a happy ending for everyone.

Well, almost everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~muahahah~~~stupid~~~sue~~~~~~~~~~

Marylyn sat behind an unbalanced desk in her moldy office, rifling through papers. She had requests to fill out and mistakes wouldn't be tolerated. Her demotion was unfortunate but not surprising. Marylyn had done a shit job and now she was feeling the repercussions. She could no longer choose her fics and immediately get them, but had to fill out requests and wait for a reply. She brushed some eraser shavings from the paper in front of her and accidentally smacked a glass elephant from her desk.

"Shit! Oh, gosh." She pulled out a small brush and pan and sweeped up the glass shards, one of them cutting her finger.

"Hahaha! Gary has arrived! Oh Marylyn, how you've fallen." Gary, the Stu that used the office beside hers entered, unnanounced, and began laughing as she brushed up glass. She bristled with anger, picking up a glass shard and gripping it in her palm. It cut into her skin and Gary gained a look of fear, watching the blood drip from her small hands. She rushed forward and sunk the glass deep within his chest, watching with a sick sort of satisfaction as blood seeped into his shirt. Her teeth shone in the artificial light of the office as she grinned maniacally. The Gary watched with wide eyes as his life poured from his chest.

He soon lost his spark and she let him fall to the ground, glass still protruding from his chest. She began laughing, a soft giggle at first, until it escalated into hysterical laughter.

"Oh my god! Gary!" A woman rushed to his side and watched with horror as the Sue laughed above her. Marylyn picked up another piece of glass, ready to kill this one too. She almost got to her when a few of the other Sue's and Stu's rushed in, holding her back. She struggled, screaming at the top of her lungs, and swiping at the fools with her glass. Blood dribbled down her arm as they managed to dislodge the glass from her fingers. The world spun and Marylyn's eyes shut.

She woke again from her haze to find herself in a white jacket. She turned her torso in an attempt to get her arm out from the straps holding them in place. She looked around to find herself in a completely white room, white bed, white walls with one door and no windows.

The Sue screamed.

_fin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:BLEH Yes I know the kiss thing was sudden and I didn't build up to it or whatever but I just wanted the story to be done with, so sue me. R/R**


	12. Sweet Freedom (nopairings)

**A/N: UGH. Ugh ugh ugh UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH. My computer broke and deleted this entire story. It took forever but then my delightful brother gave me his old one and I'm now continuing (and hopefully finishing) this fic! I'm still going to write two separate endings, pairing neutral and a kid/soul, but the plot won't really be different. I also want to say, I have no memory of writing some of those parts of the other story. I know I wrote them but I honestly can't recall writing them! Must be because I wrote most of this in the dead of night oh well. That's why it's so weird, night writing. Also this takes place before spaorti so/**

**This is the Neutral pairing version so if you want Kid/Soul, go back a chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own shit._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: Sweet Freedom: What next?<em>

Kid's eyes slowly opened to the sound of scraping wood. Turing his foggy gaze to his right, he saw Soul struggling in his seat. His head whipped back and forth and ended up flinging the headband to the other side of the room. Kid cleared his throat and Soul turned to stare at him with wide, crazed eyes.

"Kid, you're awake! Listen, I've got a plan! That stupid gunk she shot me with is wearing off, I can feel it! Soon, I'll be able to get us out. Soon," he muttered. He continued struggling, blood seeping into the ropes around his arms. Kid couldn't help but think maybe Soul wasn't alright. In fact, he was acting pretty mad. That. Wasn't. Good.

"SOUL. Relax. What happened to the cool kid I know?" Kid was hoping the reference to Soul's need to be cool would spark something, and he wasn't wrong.

"Right, right. Relax." Soul's arms fell limp beside him. He sighed into the air and laid his head back. Kid could see small tremors wrack his body, but he figured stress would do that to anyone. Kid smacked his lips as he finally began to feel the effects of their ordeal. His teeth felt disgusting, his head hurt like hell, and he could almost SENSE the asymmetrical style his hair was now in.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

Soul and Kid braced themselves for the imminent appearance of the SheBeast, or that awkward little girl. The light from the hallway flickered into existence as she opened the door and began her trek down the staircase.

"Hello, my lovelies! Guess what I have!" She said in a sing-song voice. It was the little girl.

"Obviously not your sanity," Soul muttered. Kid smiled at the desperate attempt Soul made at a joke. It was OK but Kid could think of better, and by the look on Soul's face, he probably could too.

"Ha. Ha. You're such a darling, Soul. Your stupid little jokes have Maka up at night I'm sure. Now, shut your mouth and I'll get to the real stuff," she angrily spit out. She had in her hands a syringe and Kid knew exactly what that meant.

Soul spotted the Syringe and immediately picked back up his struggles. "You keep that shit away from me, psycho!" She mocked a hurt look and stood behind Soul, petting his face.

"Now, now Soul. No need to hurt yourself even more. Soon, you won't even remember what a weapon is! So hold still," she said, raising the syringe. Soul, at that moment, turned his arm into a scythe blade. It quickly cut through the ropes and allowed him to fling himself off of the chair. The girl looked disappointed for a moment before Soul swung at her. She dodged expertly and pulled out her pimp cane from under her coat and slammed it into Soul's gut. She shot forward while he stood clutching his stomach and jammed the needle into his neck. Kid watched as Soul cut a gash in her leg as a last dying effort while his arm transformed back to it's original form.

The girl screamed and collapsed next to Soul, who was also screaming. Kid almost felt left out. Another girl rushed down the stairs, Marylyn Suzan, and she picked up the her master and rushed her upstairs. Soul was convulsing on the ground, sweating and clutching his arm, his stomach, everywhere. His shaking was even worse and Kid could only think about how he resembled a person going through withdrawals.

To kids surprise, Soul pulled himself up from the ground and rushed to Kid, untying him as quickly as his fumbling fingers could. Kid hid the ropes under him and pushed Soul back to his position on the floor. They couldn't arouse suspicion. Soul collapsed easily and breathed heavily. His shaking had stopped and he lay almost entirely limp on the ground.

"You stupid, ignorant, foolish boy! How could you do that to my master!" The SheBeast barreled down the staircase, screaming bloody murder, and waving a new rope in the air. She grabbed Soul by the throat and hefted him up onto his chair. She tied the ropes back around his chafed wrists and picked up his headband, tying it back around his eyes. She stood fuming for a minute before her head shot to Kid.

A flare of fear spazmed through him until she smiled. "I'm sorry you had to see that, honey. Don't worry, we'll be together soon." She turned to look up the stairs when she heard her master screaming for her. She sighed and yelled back, "Coming, master," before trudging up the stairs, shooting both of them one last glare before she disappeared.

Kid let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding and stood up, running to Soul. He pulled off the headband and placed a hand on each side of his cheeks. He checked all of his vitals and his response time, which wasn't very good, and made sure he was going to be alright. Kid couldn't resist flipping a few of Soul's hairs to make them resemble something close to symmetrical.

A small laugh from Soul startled him. "That's just like you, Kid. Even in crisis everything has to be perfect." Kid huffed and stepped behind Soul, pulling the rope off. Soul picked up his headband and tied it around his forehead. He brushed his bangs from his eyes and the two started up the stairs.

The two reached the top of the stairs and opened the door. The hinges must be oiled well because they didn't creak as they peeked through. They didn't spot any girls around so they slipped through the door. It was a regular looking house, pretty big. They walked through a hallway into a living room, glancing around corners hoping to not see the Sue or the girl. The walls were a plain off-white color all through the house and there were pictures of family adorning the walls and tables. There was a nice fireplace with candles and pictures and Soul and Kid had to admit it was nice.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kid and Soul spun around at the sound of the strange girl who had kidnapped them, fear in their eyes. She stepped forward, swinging her cane in delicate fingers. She smiled at them, an evil glint in her eye, before whipping the cane out and hitting Kid in the shoulder. Soul jumped in front of him and grabbed the cane as she went for the second swing. He pulled it forward, bringing the girl with it, and making her fall to the floor. She quickly shot up and went to reach for the cane, but Soul held it out of her reach.

"Give it baaaack," she whined. She jumped up and down as Soul held it above her head, reaching grabby hands for her weapon. She stepped back, anger clear on her face, and reached into her coat. She pulled out a grappling gun and shot the cane, ripping it out of Soul's hands as it retracted. She laughed in triumph before the door slammed open.

"BRITTANY." Another weird teenage girl stood in the doorway, wind blowing her hair around her face. Behind her, Kid thought he saw lightning flash.  
>"Carrey? What-what are you doin-"<br>"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BRITTANY. YOU KIDNAPPED THESE POOR CHARACTERS. THIS IS WHY YOU FIRED ME? I was your Beta. I thought you were my friend," she said. She stepped towards the girl - Brittany - and placed a soft hand on the cane. "You've got to stop this. It's not worth it." She looked into her ex-friends eyes, hoping for reason. "Please," she whispered.

"B-but they," Brittany stuttered.

"No. You can write a new story. Let them go." Carrey hugged Brittany tightly and pulled the cane from her hands. Kid and Soul, now feeling like intruders, realized this was the time to leave. They slowly stepped towards the door before turning tail and running.

Kid stopped in the doorway, glancing in anguish at his surroundings. It looked like they were in a tornado, gray winds blowing around them. The house didn't seem to be moving, but was suspended in mid-air. Because of Kid's sudden stop, Soul ended up slamming into his back, pushing them both off the edge and into the whipping winds. Their screams were drowned out in the noise of the storm.

~~~~~~~~~~josh~~~~~~~groban~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kid really hated waking up in places different from where he went to sleep. He hated it even more when he was waking up with a heavy weight on his chest. Kid opened his eyes to an interesting scene. He was laying on the ground in front of the school, Soul passed out on his chest. His cheeks were flushed, an odd sight for the albino boy, and his hair was a mess. He looked... So ... ASYMMETRICAL.

Kid screamed like a girl and scared Soul out of his sleep. The white-haired weapon jumped up from Kid's chest and looked like he was concentrating for a second before looking in surprise at his arm. Realization dawned on him and he glanced around. Kid stood, wiping off the dust in some attempt to become symmetrical once more. He smoothed down his hair and pulled his sleeves to straighten them. Soul's eyebrows creased and he looked down at himself. Kid's eye twitched at the asymmetrical patches of dirt but didn't do anything.

"Where have you two been all day? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Maka huffed indignantly at the two, while the rest of the group just looked disappointed. Kid and Soul glanced at each other before shrugging and joining their friends.

"So, you two were skipping class together?" Stein loomed above the two and their turned slowly, shrinking at the sight of his glinting glasses.

"Of course no-"

"Yep." Soul looked surprised at Kid for admitting to skipping class, but Kid just grinned at him. Soul sighed and nodded. It turned out to be a great year after that.

~~~~~~~haha~~~~slash~~~~~~~~

Carrey smiled as she watched the two crazy character head off with their friends, finally safe from the Sue's reign. She saved the document and posted it onto , hit the power button and snapped the laptop shut.

"Are you done yet?" Brittany wined from beside her. Carrey grinned and turned to watch the new show Brittany was in love with. It seemed there was a happy ending for everyone.

Well, almost everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~muahahah~~~stupid~~~sue~~~~~~~~~~

Marylyn sat behind an unbalanced desk in her moldy office, rifling through papers. She had requests to fill out and mistakes wouldn't be tolerated. Her demotion was unfortunate but not surprising. Marylyn had done a shit job and now she was feeling the repercussions. She could no longer choose her fics and immediately get them, but had to fill out requests and wait for a reply. She brushed some eraser shavings from the paper in front of her and accidents smacked a glass elephant from her desk.

"Shit! Oh, gosh." She pulled out a small brush and pan and swept up the glass shards, one of them cutting her finger.

"Hahaha! Gary has arrived! Oh Marylyn, how you've fallen." Gary, the Stu that used the office beside hers entered, unannounced, and began laughing as she brushed up glass. She bristled with anger, picking up a glass shard and gripping it in her palm. It cut into her skin and Gary gained a look of fear, watching the blood drip from her small hands. She rushed forward and sunk the glass deep within his chest, watching with a sick sort of satisfaction as blood seeped into his shirt. Her teeth shone in the artificial light of the office as she grinned maniacally. The Gary watched with wide eyes as his life poured from his chest.

He soon lost his spark and she let him fall to the ground, glass still protruding from his chest. She began laughing, a soft giggle at first, until it escalated into hysterical laughter.

"Oh my god! Gary!" A woman rushed to his side and watched with horror as the Sue laughed above her. Marylyn picked up another piece of glass, ready to kill this one too. She almost got to her when a few of the other Sue's and Stu's rushed in, holding her back. She struggled, screaming at the top of her lungs, and swiping at the fools with her glass. Blood dribbled down her arm as they managed to dislodge the glass from her fingers. The world spun and Marylyn's eyes shut.

She woke again from her haze to find herself in a white jacket. She turned her torso in an attempt to get her arm out from the straps holding them in place. She looked around to find herself in a completely white room, white bed, white walls with one door and no windows.

The Sue screamed.

_fin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:BLEH Yes a lot of homoerotic subtext but I was too lazy to rewrite the entire thing so deal. R/R**


End file.
